


Beyond the Scars

by Fayt1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity clarke, Clexa, Clexa smut, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Lexa, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Masturbation, Octaven, Protective Clarke, Romance, Self-Harm, Shy lexa, Smut, clexa au, clexa fluff, i dont know what angst is so i dont know if its in here, none of that 'Eventual' shit, not a slow burn, singer clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayt1/pseuds/Fayt1
Summary: Just gunna say this now, this is not only my first ever fanfic but this is also the first time of writing in general so please keep that in mind.Modern Clexa AU: Clarke is a famous singer/songwriter and Lexa is an abused gas station employee. They meet by accident and you'll just have to read the rest.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke, Raven and Octavia have been best friends since middle school. They would go everywhere and do everything together, so when Clarke finished in her performing arts school and broke out as a Singer she made sure her best friends were there. Raven and Octavia became her Co-managers, time went on and Clarke became more known and better in her craft. Now she was a world famous artist with hits in the top 20 charts almost every month, still never reaching that number 1 spot she so desperately wants.

It was a Saturday morning when Clarke woke up, the sun beamed through her large windows and straight in to her face. She let out a small groan and turned her body, now facing the closed door and the nightstand beside her bed. She reached for her phone and saw the time 8:59, she would always manage to wake up just before her alarm went off. She quickly got rid of the impending alarms and got up, her room was massive, it had a large walk in wardrobe, a nice balcony just outside her windows, a large bathroom, a large white desk near her door which she usually used when she was writing music, and posters and fan mail filling the otherwise white walls all around her.

She didn't take too long having a shower and getting ready for the day ahead, they were all going in to the desert outside LA to shoot her music video for an upcoming song. She decided not to wear anything flashes as she would most likely wear something else for the shoot. She ended up on a tight fitting pair of jeans which showed off her curves in the best ways, a white tank top and a pair of new converse shoes. Once she like what she saw in her mirror in the bathroom, she made her way out of her room and down the hall. The house was a really big 6 bedroom mansion, 3 stories high, a home cinema system, 3 bathrooms and a large pool out in the back yard.

At the end of the large hallway was Octavia and Ravens room, they were in a relationship and had been since senior year of high school. Clarke couldn't be happier for them if she wanted to, they had been flirting with each other all the way through school and after Clarke finally told them how dumb they both were about not telling each other how they feel, they did just that and haven't looked back since. Once she arrived at the door at the other end of the house she heard light giggling from inside, she rolled her eyes and knocked on the door "are you two decent" she asked which caused the giggling to stop.

"Yes Clarke" both girls said back in unison.

She then swung open the door to the sight of Octavia straddling Ravens hips while Raven was lying back on her bed. They were both fully clothed which Clarke was thankful for, it wouldn't be the first time the blonde had walked in on them 2 or heard them from her room, which is why she made them move to the other side of the house.

"Will you two stop, we have shit to do today come on"   
"Oh relax Princess its only ..." Octavia then looked at her phone and saw the time 9:48 "oh shit, get up babe" she continued looking down at Raven.

Their shoot was a half hour drive away and was scheduled for 10:30. All 3 girls quickly made their way downstairs and it to the large open Kitchen. Raven sat down on the island while Octavia started getting a few bits from the cupboard. "Just grab a few breakfast bars O, im gunna go get Gustus".

"I think they're in the cupboard at the bottom" Raven stated   
"Really ... because im looking at them" Octavia replied, she then turned around and saw a devilish grin on her girlfriends face  
"Definitely at the bottom" she husked out causing Octavia to seductively bend down.

 

Clarke walked down the open downstairs area, passing the large spiral staircase she used to get down, past the living room and her massive wall mounted TV and right before she got to the back door there was another bedroom. Before she could knock on the door, she was met by a large man with tribal face tattoo's. His name was Gustus, he's Clarke's personal security. He used to work as a bouncer in a nightclub downtown before him and Clarke got to be friends through the frequent visits to said nightclub. After a while she offered him a better paying job, that also includes living in their luxurious house.

"You ready" she asked with a smile  
"Yeah, just the shoot today?"  
"Hopefully but you never know"  
"Well lets go then" he replied, smiling back. Anyone who wasn't as close to him would usually be afraid of him, he was a very intimidating man but at the same time he was sweet and caring. 

They walked back in to the Kitchen to see Raven sat on the counter next to the fridge and Octavia between her legs, in a heated make out session. "Not on the counter please" Clarke said which cause both girls to jump slightly. "You're just jealous" Raven teased back, she wasn't wrong, Clarke hadn't been with anyone since her last boyfriend Finn. They broke up a year ago once she found out he was using Clarke's fame for his own personal gain.

"I'm not jealous, i just dont want my best friends fucking where we make food" she teased back.  
"Whatever you say Princess, i think you just need to get laid"   
"Shut up, come on before we're late"  
"Hear that Raven, someones pissy this morning" O said playfully, Raven hummed in response while Clarke rolled her eyes at the pair.

 

The drive took as long as expected and they finally made their way to the desert for the shoot, Gustus would be there with them all day even though they weren't expecting any fans to know where they were, but you never know. Clarke spent most of the day in front of a camera on in a small trailer which had a few outfits inside, she had also made friends with one of the camera operators, Jasper, so all in all it wasn't as bad as she expected. She loved her job, being a singer and being able to perform in front of a large adoring crowd was something she has always wanted, she didn't like the fact that most people only got to know her because of her fame or money or both. Jasper was different though, he seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to Clarke, he even admitted to not really knowing any of her songs which she found a pleasant surprise.

Raven being Raven made it a point to tease Clarke about her new friend, suggesting they hook up or something. It's not that she didn't want to be with someone, she did, but she wanted to be with a girl. Not many people knew this about her, Raven, Octavia and Gustus were the only ones to be fair, but she was Bisexual. She thought about coming out officially but decided against it seeing as most people within this industry wouldn't accept it, close mindedness was common. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Gustus nudged her shoulder from his seat driving their Large Black SUV. "Hmm sorry whats up" she said looking at him now, "we need gas, i should have seen it on the way up but wasn't paying attention". As luck would have it, on the large, open and empty sandy road there was a gas station. "Pull in here, i want to grab a few bits anyway".

Gustus pulled in to the gas station, before he got out he looked around. No one was in sight, which was expected seeing as this place was in the middle of nowhere, apart from a brunette he could see behind the counter inside. Clarke and Raven both got out of the car and made their way inside, Raven eyed the girl behind the counter and nodded as a greeting before following Clarke around one of the isle. If more people were around, Clarke would have stayed in the car and waited but seeing as it was just 1 other person there she decided to go in herself, really what were the chances the girl even know who Clarke was.

After getting a few bottles of water for everyone, Raven went over to the counter and smiled at the brunette behind it. "Gas and these please" she said sweetly, the brunette smiled back and rung her up "$58 please". Raven dramatically patter her jeans and sighed "Clarke, i forgot my purse can you pay" she said to the girl who was down the other end of the store. "What a surprise, weird how often you do that Rae" 

Clarke made her way to the counter digging her purse out from her bag "Your just lucky im such a nice ..." she then looked up in to the bright green eyes staring back at her. The girl in front of her was beautiful, her eyes were wide and locked on to Clarke's, her lips were parted slightly "Shit your beautiful" Clarke almost whispered. The brunettes lips then parted even more and that was when Clarke realised what she had said, her cheeks went bright red "an i just said that out loud ... excuse me" she turned and left the gas station with her face in her hands, the brunette still hadn't said a word, just in shock. Her favourite artist just walked up to her, something she had dreamt about for years, she even complimented her but there she was, still as a statue, physically not being able to speak.

"Um ... well here" Raven said, dropping a $100 bill on the counter. Still without speaking the girl gave her the change and Raven went to walk away. She then had a thought and turned back to the stunned brunette "What's your name" she asked smiling at her. This brought the brunette out of her thoughts, she looked over at Raven, once her eyes stopped searching for Clarke. "Sorry what?" she asked back shyly, Raven chuckled a bit and repeated her question "Oh um L-Lexa" she stuttered. Raven extended her right arm out and shook Lexa's "Raven" she said back. Lexa smiled a bit and said "Yeah sorry, i uh ... i know who you are" Raven was a little shocked at that, most people only knew Clarke, not many people knew Raven or Octavia apart from their friends. "Well, we'll see you around Lexa" she finished then turned around and got back in the car with the others. Lexa chanced another glance out of the window and just as the car started moving, the same bright blue eyes locked on to her again, just for a second, but that seconds she felt her heart race.

 

Once Lexa's shift was finished, still shocked at seeing Clarke, she made it home by bus at around 6pm. Usually she would do a 5pm - 12am shift but she was covering for someone. She opened the front door to her small apartment she shared with her father, her heart rate increased once she saw her father looking back at he from the messy kitchen area. After her mother died last year her father became an asshole to say the least, her sister Anya moved out about 6 months ago to live with a friend. Her father took most of their pay checks the day they got them to buy drugs and alcohol, Anya was still paying for their mothers medical bills so one day just got up and left. After that day her father became even worse, not only verbally and emotionally but now also physically. He would beat Lexa or use her as an ashtray, she wouldn't tell her sister about any of this, that would only make things worse.

"Where the fuck have you been" he said aggressively  
"I uh, it ... ive been to w-work" she said, fear very evident in her voice.  
He then held out his hand in front of her and raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
She pulled the money she had just got out from her back pocket and handed most of it to her father, she did keep some for food and bus fare.  
"Good, now fuck off" he said putting his lit cigarette out on Lexa's wrist. She cried slightly at the pain and ran off to her room shutting the door behind her while her father left the house with the money she had just given him.

Her room was pretty small, a single bad under a small window at the back, a small desk to the left as you enter the door and just above the desk was a large poster of Clarke from one of her early albums. Anya brought it for her as a birthday present a couple of years ago, it was one of the few things she still owned and treasured. Her father sold all of her stuff after her mom died, phone, laptop even her magazine collection and most of her art stuff apart from a single sketch book with a few pencils.

She flopped down on to the small single bed and brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked at the poster above her desk and smiled, that smile instantly left once she remembered she didn't say anything to the blonde goddess. she moved her knees down and took off her clothes, she was about to get changed in some sleep wear when she felt the slight wetness between her thighs. She wasn't one to usually masturbate but with the memory of Clarke still at the front of her mind she let her fingers wonder. She lied back on the back with her legs parted, One hand covering her left breast and the other making small circles on her clit. She caught her erect nipple between her thumb and index finger and opened her eyes, she looked at the poster on her wall and let out a soft moan. She then inserted 2 fingers inside herself and set a steady pace, she threw her head back against the pillow behind her and shut her eyes as she could feel her orgasm coming. Low moaning sounds and the slapping of wet skin on skin were the only noises that filled the quiet room. She shut her eyes and brought the memory of looking in to the blondes eyes, her finger started going faster and she was so close. She pushed the palm of her hand against her throbbing clit and moved slight circles at it, making her moans even louder but still not too loud. She then remembered hearing the Blonde say she was beautiful and that was all it took, the muscles around her fingers tightened as she whispered out "oh C-Clarke...." followed by panting breaths. She fell asleep with a slight smile on her face and a feeling of satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet properly and hit it off (like i said its not a slow burn, but not jumping right in to it either)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter really got away from me, sorry its so long.  
> wasn't expecting such a good reaction to the first part. Like i said im new to this so im still learning. Considering this is going to be a long story is there any requests for certain scenes/scenarios you would like to see for later chapters ... let me know :D

"Clarke ... Clarke ..... *SNAP SNAP* ... CLARKE!" Raven all but yells, Clarke shook her head and looked at Raven. The 3 girls are sitting on Raven and O's bed talking, well, O and Raven were, Clarke was in a world of her own.

"Huh sorry, what did you say" Clarke replies giving her attention to her friends.

"We're talking about the tour in a couple of months ... where were you?" O asks raising a questioning brow.

"Im ... i was nowhere, just thinking" Clarke says with a shrug.

O was about to speak when Raven cut her off "You were thinking about Lexa weren't you"

"Who?" Both O and Clarke say simultaneously.

Raven rolls her eyes "The hot gas station chick"

"Excuse me" O says getting a little annoyed by the phrasing, Raven rests her left hand on her thigh "dont worry shes not as hot as you" O just hums in response.

Clarke cheeks were lightly glowing red which Raven noticed and pointed a finger at her yelling "I KNEW IT".

"Can someone tell me whats going on" O says grabbing Ravens attention.

"Oh my god O you should have seen it" she started.

"Raven!" Clarke warned but Raven pushed a finger against her lips to stop her from speaking.

"We go in to the gas station to pay and there's the cute girl behind the counter. i of coarse dont have my money on me so i get Clarke to walk round and pay" Clarke pushes Raven finger out from her face. "Raven please" she begs but gets no response from her friend.

"Anyway, she walks up and they both just stare at each other for a few seconds. Then Blondie over here..." Raven wraps her right arm around Clarke's shoulder who has her face in her hands to hide her bright red face. "She stares at this girl and goes 'Shit your beautiful'" as soon as the words leave Ravens mouth both her and O burst out laughing.

A couple of minutes go by and Clarke is glaring at her friends who are still laughing, she moved to get up but O grabbed her wrist and slowed her laughing until it stopped. "When you seeing this beautiful girl again then"

"Im not" Clarke replies bluntly

"What ... yes you are" Raven shot back "Clarke did you not see the way she looked at you ... i saw the way you looked at her, you practically came right on the spot".

Clarke slapped Ravens arm "No i didn't. Plus after what i did she is probably freaked out, i dont wanna go make things worse"

"Clarke she wasn't freaked out because of what you said, she freaked out because she knows who you are ... i swear sometimes you forget your famous. She also knows who i am so i like her" Raven replied cheerfully, its not very often that anyone knows who she or O are so it was defiantly a nice feeling.

"Look im not going to bother the poor girl anymore OK so drop it, im going to bed, goodnight" Clarke says as she got up and left the room. Raven looks at Octavia and both girls share a knowing look "Tomorrow?" O asks and receives a excited nod in return.

 

 

Clarke is woken the next morning by her door slamming shut, she screams at the loud sound and quickly turns in her bed to face where the loud noise came from. She let out a annoyed groan when she saw Raven standing in front of her door. "Raven, today is my day off ... go away"

"Well Monty, the editor on the music video, called and said her needs us to re-shoot a couple of scenes for the video. He said something about it being blurry" Raven explained to the annoyed, sleepy Clarke. 

She doesn't get an answer from the blonde so she walks over to the large double bed in the middle of the room and forcefully pulls the pillow from the sleeping girls head. "RAVEN!" Clarke hissed "Clarke" Raven replied mockingly "Get up princess, the quicker we do this the quicker you can come back and sleep". She knew Raven was right, if she didn't just accept it and get up then she would just end up with Raven and O jumping on her bed or something worse, she reluctantly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Great, Its 11am so hurry up. O and i will be in the kitchen waiting and if your not down in half an hour i will post your yearbook photo to twitter" Raven teased as she walked out of the room. Clarke's yearbook photo was a disaster, Braces on full display and hair sticking up at the back. She shook the picture from her head and got up to take a shower.

Once Clarke got in the large shower and starts washing her body, her mind wonders to the green eyed brunette, Lexa. It didn't take long before Clarke could feel herself getting worked up. Quickly deciding it wouldn't be appropriate, she turns the shower to a colder setting hoping to relieve the heat currently radiation between her legs, it didn't help much to her annoyance. 

 

 

She decided on wearing a similar outfit to yesterday, Light blue, tight fitting jeans and a white v-neck and some nice black boots. Once she was happy with her outfit she left the room and made her way downstairs.

"Cutting it close Clarke" Raven teased holding up her phone in front of the Blonde with her yearbook picture on full display.

Clarke walked up and sat on the Island "get rid of that" she says.

O hands sets a plate in front of her which makes her instantly smile. O is an amazing cook, and today she made Clarke her favourite. A couple of pancakes with butter on top and bacon strips.

Raven and O were sitting opposite her on the Island, both giving her a odd smile, Clarke raised her eyebrow at the pair with a full mouth. They both shake their heads and dont bother to give a reply.

Once she was finished eating she thought about going to get Gustus but seeing as it was also his day off she decided against it.

"No Gustus today" O asked as they made their way through the wide open hallways leading to the front door.

"Just because my day off is ruined, doesn't mean his has to be" she replies still slightly annoyed at the fact.

Raven opens the doors and lets the other 2 walk out before speaking "I dont know Clarke, today might just turn around yet"

 

 

They were mindlessly driving around LA for almost 2 hours, Clarke hadn't even noticed the time passed since she has been replying to fans DMs on twitter. One of her favourite things about being famous is she get to talk to her amazing fans. If she could she would do it all day, and on Sundays thats how it usually ends up. The only problem is that she has almost 30 million followers and she always ends up feeling bad that she cant message them all. She looks up from her phone and see's the time displayed on the front console, 1:49pm.

"Raven its almost 2pm and we're still downtown. Whats going on?" she asks sceptically.

Raven looks down at the dashboard then glances at Clarke "Oh yeah sorry. Let's get going"

"Raven ..."

"Clarke its fine"

"Raven whats going on"

"Nothing, we're going to the shoot ... now"

Clarke turns in her seat to see if O had any idea, she could see the grin plastered all over the other girls face.

"Ok whats going on with you 2"

No matter what Clarke said both girls remained quiet which was really starting to annoy her. Once they reached the long open road of the desert the quietness was broken by Raven.

 

 

"So i guess we should tell you whats happening ... We've been driving around so i could drain the gas"

"What, why would you do that ... you dont even pay for it, i do"

"Well you see, if we have no gas we will need to fill up at a gas station ..."  
Clarke was both impressed and also frustrated by her friends and their plan.  
"Raven what did i say yesterday" she pleaded 

"Your mouth lied but your body gave you up, sorry princess"

Clarke's heart was racing in her chest, she could see the gas station in the distance. She doesn't usually get this worked up over someone, but there was clearly something different about this green eyed beauty.

Raven pulled in and parked along one of the gas pumps "Ill fill up, you go in and try not to embarrass yourself please" O said opening the back door. Clarke however didn't move, she was panicking slightly in her mind and Raven could see this "Hey, listen you'll be fine, its not like it can get worse than last time right?" Clarke was almost shocked at Raven being nice about this whole situation, almost.

"Ok your not moving, in 5 seconds if i dont see your behind moving in that direction..." She gestured to the front door of the gas station "then ill come in with you, and i can promise you wont like that"

Clarke nodded her head a few times and grabbed the door opening it "you got this princess" Raven smirked which surprisingly help Clarke a lot more than she would admit.

 

She made her way in to the nearly abandoned gas station, looking around she couldn't see anyone, let alone the beautiful brunette. She walks down the back of the store and looks down each of the 3 isles but still doesn't see her anywhere, maybe their closed? Before she could let that thought continue she notices movement from behind the counter, a figure pops up from behind, it wasn't Lexa however. It was a man, lengthy brown, scruffy hair. She starts walking over to him and he looks up at her, instantly his jaw drops.

"Y-your Clarke ... Griffin?" he asks in disbelief of his eyes

Clarke perks up and smiles "Yeah, you know me?" 

"Of coarse ... sorry, Murphy" he replies

Clarke stick her arm out to shake his hand and immediately he smiles wider and shakes her hand "pleasure to meet you Murphy"

he laughs slightly "No really the pleasures all mine ... you probably get this all the time but do you mind" 

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and Clarke's chuckles at the nervousness "yeah i would love to" she says.

He turns the camera on and Clarke leans back against the counter and puts her right arm over his shoulder, he takes the picture and thanks her once again. She almost completely forgot why she went in there in the first place.

"Just the gas?" Murphy asks which reminded Clarke of the real reason for her visit.

"Um, yeah ... actually no ... is Lexa here" she asks nervously

"You know Lexa" he replied with both eyebrows raised

"um, not quite but i needed to talk to her about something ... she was here yesterday around this time i think"

"We swapped shifts yesterday. Usually she works Monday - Saturday from 5pm - midnight. But i needed to be somewhere yesterday so she agreed to switching"

"So she'll be here tomorrow night?"

"yeah, she doesn't miss work"

Clarke let out a small breath and grabbed some money from her purse with a small smile. "Keep the change" Clarke said handing over a $100 bill. Murphy's eyes went wide "It was only $40".

"Well the other 60 is for helping me out" and before he could say anything more, she walked away leaving a speechless Murphy behind.

 

Clarke walked back to the SUV with a large smile across her face and a slight bounce in her step which was quickly picked up on by Raven upon entering the vehicle.

"That wasn't Hot gas station girl ... are we missing something"

"Nope, she wasn't working today"

"Oh OK, we'll just come back tomorrow then" O teased from behind Clarke

"No you wont, ill come back tomorrow ... alone"

Raven then started to drive away before mumbling "yeah you better"

 

 

Lexa was packing her bag ready to leave for work when her bedroom door was forced open making her jump. Her eyes were full of fear as they usually were when she saw her father.

"Bring me back some booze tonight" he spat out

"i-i dont um ... i dont have any m-money" she stuttered

One of his eyebrows shot up and he moved over towards Lexa causing her to step backwards until her back hit the end of her room. He then put his right hand to her chin stretching it over the length of her jaw, gripping it hard.

"That's not my problem ... bring some back or you'll regret it" she only nodded in response, he laughed and pushed her head back against the wall. He then walked away without another word, Lexa used to cry when he did this but after a while she has got used to it. She shook herself and grabbed her bag from her small bed, she quickly walked out of the small house and walked to the end of her street where a bus stop was and waited.

 

Luckily for her the gas station is the last stop on the route before it heads back to the city, she has done this same trip for the past year and has learned everyone of the drivers names and they would always be her first customer, filling up before restarting the route, they would also be her last and would be her ride home. She walked in to see Murphy behind the counter, she gave him a small nod and walked in to the small staff area to put her work vest on over her short sleeved black t-shirt, she was also wearing a nice fitting pair of black leggings and some high black boots to match.

Once she walked out she could see Murphy giving her an odd smile "Hey" she says standing next to him behind the counter.

"Hey, wanna see something cool" he asks, not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice

"uh, sure i guess"

He then pulls his phone out of his pocket and goes to his photo album bringing up the picture of him and Clarke from the previous day. Her eyes widen as she looked at the picture and a smile plagued her lips.

"When was this" she asked still staring at Clarke's face on the screen.

"Oh right i forgot to mention, she was looking for you"

Lexa mouth went dry and her stomach dropped, maybe she didn't hear right. Murphy must have sensed this so he elaborated "Yeah she came in and asked for you by name, i told her your schedule and got a picture with her before she left ... how could you not tell me you know Clarke Griffin" he asked forcefully but playfully at the same time.

"I uh ... i dont ... i dont know her" 

"Damn it. if i didn't have dinner with Emori tonight i would stay behind to see her again" Emori is Murphy's girlfriend, Lexa has met her a couple of times and she appears to be nice and fits perfectly with him.

"Anyway, i gotta go. Tell me how it goes tomorrow" he finishes before quickly making his way back out the front door offering Lexa a small waved as he exited.

Lexa's heart was racing, why did Clarke want to see her, did she freak her out. She shook her head to clear the thoughts, she looked around the empty store and quickly went back to the staff area to grab her sketch book and pencil from it. She always found drawing to be calming and would help her relax, a few hours past and she had given up on trying to draw anything other than Clarke. By this point she had the blondes face fairly well done and the outline of her body down on the page, she wanted to make it her best piece yet and just from the look alone she could tell it was going to be.

 

 

It was almost 10pm and Lexa had given up all hope of seeing the blonde goddess, she continued with her sketch which was a little over half done. She heard a loud engine of a car coming up the road but didn't pay much attention to it until she noticed the lights shining through the large gas station windows. She sighed knowing she had to stop drawing to deal with a customer, she didn't mind too much seeing as after 9pm there's only 1 or 2 customers per hour on a good day. She tucks the sketch book away behind the counter and watches as the door opens, its her, she did come back.

 

Clarke shyly walks over to Lexa who was still just staring wide eyed "Hey ..." she says awkwardly. Say something ... say anything "I uh ... hi" SERIOUSLY!

Clarke clears her throat and nervously plays with her fingers "I um, i wanted to come by and apologise for the other day" Lexa wasn't sure what to say what did she do? 

"I didn't mean to make you feel ... uncomfortable, i guess"

"Oh um, no, no you didn't make me feel uncomfortable ... i just didn't expect to see you, im a massive fan" Lexa explained with a wide grin on her face.

"Oh thank god, ive been worried that i made some huge ass out of myself" Clarke laughs, feeling a little more comfortable.

"You did but dont worry it was cute" Lexa replies, Clarke wasn't expecting that.

"Oh in that case i meant to do it" she says smiling. There was a small silence that fell between them and both of their hearts were racing just looking at each other.

"Want some help" Clarke offered, Lexa laughed and said "Im sorry but you want to help me. Im sure you've probably been invited to some big Hollywood party or something like that"

"Yeah well despite what you might think they usually suck, just people using each other for personal gain. Not everyone, but a lot. Plus you seem nice and I honestly didn't have anything planned for tonight so why not?"

Lexa was taken a back by this statement, she must be dreaming, there's not a chance in hell her favourite singer just walked in to her work and asked to hangout. "Am i dying or something" she asked, Clarke scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion "Its just your my favourite singer ... no, person in general and you want to hang out with me. Is this like a make-a-wish thing and im just unaware".

Clarke laughs, a sound Lexa will never tire of hearing, then she walks around the corner and hugs Lexa, Lexa's eyes shoot wide open once again but quickly hugged her back letting a small squeal out at the touch. Her eyes quickly teared up which is something she couldn't let Clarke see "Ill um, ill get you a chair" she quickly said and ran in to the staff area. Once she got in she lent back against the door and wiped her eyes of the tears. She had never been so happy in her life, just being in the presence of Clarke has made her forget everything, her dad, her mother dying, everything wrong has just left in that moment.

 

She composed herself and got the back up chair from the corner of the small staff room. Once she left the room she noticed Clarke had taken her seat and was smiling brightly at her, Lexa returned the smile and placed the chair next to Clarke and sat down.

"Sorry, this chair is warm" Clarke said once Lexa had been seated.

"Dont worry about it really, i still cant believe your actually here. im almost certain any second now im going to wake up"

"Thanks means a lot that you like my music"

"Oh your music is great but i also know a lot about you, always talking to fans, giving to charities and helping the less fortunate. your a really nice person Clarke" She was a little shocked when Clarke wrapped her arms around her neck for the second time in 2 minutes but wasn't complaining. "Thank you ... really" she said and removed her arms.

"So, seeing as you know a lot about me how about letting me get to know you"

"Why?" Lexa really couldn't understand why anyone let alone Clarke Griffin would want to.

"Because your nice and i could really use a nice person in my life right now. i mean i have my friends Raven and Octavia and a couple of others but its always good having more, right?"

"Right, sure ... you want, to be my f-friend" She asked very cautiously

"Yes Lexa i want to be your friend" Clarke chuckled at Lexa which only made Lexa smile "So tell me some things about you"

Lexa was about to answer but Clarke had an idea "how about this, i ask you something, you ask me something and we just take it in turns". Lexa has always wanted to meet Clarke in person and now she was going to be allowed to ask her question, she didn't know what to ask first, her mind was racing.

She didn't get a chance to carry on before Clarke asked "Do you have any brothers or sisters"

Lexa nodded and said "No brothers but i have a sister named Anya, she was actually the one who introduced me to you in the first place"

"Oh well remind me to thank her later" Lexa couldn't help the slight blush spread across her face "your turn" Clarke urged which brought Lexa out of her thoughts and back to the blonde to her right.

"Whats your favourite song that you made" Clarke looked up in thought then back down to the green eyes staring back at her "Grounded" Lexa's eyes widened even more "Me too" she replied excitedly. Grounded was one of Clarke's first really good songs, it was all over the radios a few years back and even peaked at number 3 on the top 100 chart.

"Ok my turn ... whats your favourite food"

"Mac n Cheese" Lexa said without missing a beat

"Really"

"Yeah its simple, easy to make and really nice. my turn ... if you wasn't a singer what would you be doing"

"Easy, i would be a Doctor like my mom. i was actually planning on it until i got to a performing arts school. I just wanted to help people in any way, you know" Lexa stared in awe at Clarke, how could she be this nice. The moon was right behind her and it made Clarke stand out even more, god shes beautiful

 

The next 2 hours went by in a flash with both girls comfortably talking and asking each other questions. Lexa learned Clarke is really close with her parents, she loves McDonald's but doesn't eat there often and more than anything Clarke wants a song to reach number 1 before she dies. Clarke on the other hand learned Lexa lives in a small house in East LA, she wanted to go college for art but couldn't afford it and that she was gay, which way the only thing Clarke could think about once it left the brunettes mouth.

 

A skinny man came in to the gas station just before Lexa's shift ended and as soon as Clarke noticed him she quickly got up and ran in to the staff room leaving a confused Lexa behind. One the man paid for his gas and left Lexa knocked on the door to the staff room. "Clarke"

Clarke opened the door and quickly looked around, not seeing anyone she left and gave Lexa an Apologetic smile "Sorry, i just dont want people knowing im here. They will just bother you and trust me you dont want that"

Lexa laughed and waved her hand "Clarke really, you dont need to explain yourself to me. i get it i promise"

"Thanks Lexa" she replied with a light smile.

"Well my shifts over now, thats who's taking over next" she pointed out the windows where they both saw headlights shine through.

"Oh that sucks" Lexa raised an eyebrow at the admission "What? ive had fun and i dont want to end the night yet"

"Thanks ... this might sound a little weird but this has easily been the best day of my life" Lexa said back, she also decided to bring all of her confidence forward to hug Clarke. She way even happier when Clarke returned the hug without any hesitation.

"Let me give you a ride home" Clarke offered

"What no i couldn't-"

"Im offering Lexa plus you would save money on the bus" she asked hopefully. After a few seconds of thinking Lexa nods and smiles.

"Great ill be outside" Clarke replies, she then walks down one of the isle and once the next employee walks in Clarke slips out behind him and walks around the corner of the store where she parked her car out of the way.

 

A few minutes later Lexa walked outside and went over to where she saw Clarke walk to, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the stunning blonde standing next to a bright red Lamborghini Aventador. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide, Clarke laughed at the sight and lifted the doors which only caused Lexa's jaw to drop more, if that was even possible.

"Come on, get in" Lexa slowly walks over and climbs in the car, she jumps slightly when the doors shuts next to her. She looks around to all the buttons and the large screen in the middle console. She looks up once she see's Clarke open her door and sit down next to her, they both just stare in to each others eyes for a few seconds, why does she have to be straight.

 

Clarke then reaches over and takes Lexa's hand in hers making the brunette blush, luckily it was dark enough for Clarke not to notice, or if she did she didn't say anything. She then gently pulled Lexa's hand over to a button to Clarke's right and let it rest. Lexa looked up at Clarke and she nods, Lexa looks at the button for a second before pressing it. As soon as she did the car roared to life, all the console lights lit up and the front screen turned on. Lexa look like a kid in a candy shop, she couldn't help the smile even if she wanted to.

 

Clarke was about to start driving when she had an idea, she connected her phone to the car and handed it to Lexa. "Pick a song"

Lexa looked between Clarke and the phone as smiled, after a minute of scrolling she found one, the songs called "forever" its a fairly sad one but Lexa likes it. Once it starts playing Clarke nervously says "Not that one, please". Lexa so badly wanted to ask why but decided not too, there must be a reason but she wont pry. She then quickly goes to "grounded" and presses play. Clarke turns the car around and exits the gas station, on to the long lonely road. 

 

Before the song fully gets in to it Clarke presses a couple of buttons on the console bringing up a navigation app "Here, put your address in" without hesitation Lexa does it, why does she feel so close to the blonde already. Her house is 25 minutes away, it would be longer but at gone midnight not as many people are on the roads. 

 

As soon as the vocals start on the song Clarke instantly starts singing and give Lexa a nod. Lexa on the other hand was completely stunned, it was so much better in person, shes amazing. A few more seconds of staring go by before the music stops. "Im not doing this alone, no free shows" Clarke teased, Lexa looked up at her slightly confused so Clarke carried on "I want you to sing too".

"Oh i uh ... i dont" but before Lexa could finish the music started over again.

"You can Lexa, come on"

It was a shaky start for Lexa but half way through the second song both girls were singing as loudly as possible in the car, their voices were louder than the music itself but neither of them cared. The drive went by quicker than expected and not too long later, Clarke was parked in front of the small house, she turned the music down so it was soft background noise and looked over to Lexa.

"Thanks for tonight, it was a lot of fun" she said which stunned Lexa

"Really, ill never forget tonight"

"Yes really, and neither will i ... its not often i get to just hang out with someone like this" Lexa was overly happy with what Clarke said and was caught completely off-guard by Clarke's next words. "If its not too forward could i ... could i get your number"

Lexa stared at her with raised eyebrows but quickly shook her head and shyly said "I dont have a phone" then continued a little more confidently "Plus its not really being forward to get a friends number ... i think that only applies to people who want more and considering your straight its not forward" she said smiling at the blonde

Clarke looked at Lexa smiling, she then leaned forward a little and whispered "Can i let you in on a secret, you cant tell anyone though"

"Yeah of coarse, i promise" Lexa heart was racing.

Clarke then leaned even further than she was before, now only inches away from the other girls face. "Im not as straight as you might think" she husked out and before Lexa could respond she pressed her lips against Lexa's. The kiss only lasted 2 seconds but Lexa was pretty sure her heart stopped, Clarke pulled away and noticed Lexa not saying anything. Shit, did she go too far, did she just imagine the constant blush on Lexa's face. She was starting to panic internally but then Lexa leaned forward and went in to kiss again. This time the kiss was longer and Clarke let Lexa control it, they both pulled away when they were on the verge of passing out due to lack of oxygen.

 

"Wow" Lexa murmured

"You felt it too huh" Lexa only nodded in response, she then tried to pull the blonde back towards her but Clarke put her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"Save it for tomorrow" she said with a wink

"Tomorrow?" Lexa questioned

"Yes tomorrow ... or technically later on today. We're not done here"

Once again Lexa was a complete loss for words so she just nodded "See you tomorrow then Clarke" Lexa whispered 

"Goodbye Lexa" Clarke replied which caused a small shiver to run through her spine.

 

She stepped out of the car and walked over to her house, she waved back to the blonde before opening the door and walking in.

 

"Finally, ive been waiting all night for your dumb ass" with all the excitement Lexa completely forgot her father even existed let alone she was meant to bring him booze. She swallowed the thick lump in her throat and slowly turned to see the large man standing in front of her.

"Well!" he yelled holding his hand out to Lexa.

"I um, i-im sorry, i forgot-" Before she could finish the sentence her fathers fist came up and his her right eye. She stumbled backwards and hit the front door before falling to the floor.

"You stupid, useless bitch!" he spat, he then picked Lexa up by her shirt. Lexa screamed and held her hands over her face hoping to avoid being hit again. Instead he tossed her across the room, her back hitting the wall next to her and her body falling to the ground. The last thing she remembered before passing out was the front door slamming shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives Lexa a gift, Clarke gets suspicious and they become official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again any scenes/scenarios you want to see let me know

Clarke was in her walk in closet, in her room when Raven and O walked in "Clarke, you ready" O asked from outside the Closet door. Clarke had just finished pulling her leggings up when she answered "Yeah, what time is it" she asked opening the door and stepping out. "Its almost 1pm now and the meeting is at 1:30" Raven said.

 

The 3 girls were met by Gustus who was standing at the bottom of the large staircase, he was wearing a comfortable shirt and blazer combo as he usually does when the go out. "Ladies" he greeted as they reached the bottom "Hey Gustus, could you do me a favour while we're with Bell today" Clarke asked.

 

"Of coarse, what do you need" Clarke didn't answer, instead she got out her phone and texted Gustus a list of items she wants him to pick up, once he read the list him and Clarke shared a look and he nodded in agreement. "Wanna let us in on whatever's going on" Raven asked but Clarke just ignored her and walked out to the car.

 

The questioning didn't stop once they started driving, Clarke just evaded all of their questions. It wasn't as if she didn't want her best friends to know what she was doing, she just didn't want the relentless teasing that came with it.

 

Once they were 5 minutes away from Bell's Office they were at a set of traffic lights and Clarke heard a scream coming from outside, she looked over and saw a little girl, couldn't be older than 10, standing outside looking at her. 

 

Clarke reached for the door "Hey we're not finished talking" Raven says slightly annoyed at the blonde, "Yes we are" and before anyone can protest Clarke is outside hugging the little girl. Defiantly her favourite thing about being famous. She leaned her name was Charlotte and was a huge fan of Clarke's. Her father pulls out his phone to take a picture which Clarke happily accepts, she kneels down slightly and wraps her arms around the little girl as her father snaps the picture. once she was done she quickly hugged the crying little girl again and got back in the car as the light was now green, she waved goodbye and they carried on.

 

When Gustus first started working for Clarke he would always protest saying 'you never know what will happen' but he was always brushed off. Now he's leaned that Clarke is stubborn and wont listen to him so if he isn't driving he will get out with her.

 

\---

 

They pull up to the large office building which is the agency centre and the 3 girls walk up to the front door and Gustus takes of heading in to downtown. "Are you gunna tell us where he's going" O asks innocently. "Nope" was all she got in return "Oh come on, whats going on" Raven asked once they got inside.

 

Instead of answering, Clarke walked to the receptionist named Maya and asked to see Bellamy. She smiled and called up to him, she then put the phone down and told the girls to go up. Luckily for Clarke thats where the questions stopped as both Raven and O were in business mode.

 

"Hello Ladies, good to see you again" Bell says greeting them inside, they shake his hand and sit down opposite him. "Ok so where are we with the America tour coming up" O asks.

 

Bell pulls out a few pieces of paper, quickly looking through them before speaking "all locations are locked in and ready, tickets are being sold as we speak. Everything seems to be in order" he replies with a smile. "That's great" Clarke replies giving him the same smile.

 

"Only thing we really need to discuss is travel ... Im assuming a tour bus" he asks not to anyone in particular. "Yes, we're looking at a few now ... seeing as Blondie's got a new friend we're looking for one with extra space" Raven teases which makes Clarke's cheeks glow a light red.

 

"Really" Bellamy asks Clarke with a playful look. Luckily Bellamy is in the know about Clarke's sexuality considering he is Octavia's brother, plus the pair dated when they were in high school. Clarke will always be thankful that they remained friends after the break up. Now she see's Bell as more of a brother.

 

"So much for professionalism" she mumbles to Raven "Plus we've only met a few times so i dont see the big deal".

 

"Well considering usually you dont  _MEET_ anyone more than once i'd say it is a big deal" It was true, since her break up with Finn last year Clarke has only had casual sex when she was in the mood, nothing lasting more than the night, but something was different with Lexa.

 

That is how the rest of their "Meeting" went. Clarke didn't really know what to expect seeing as most of the tour was ready to go, she's just glad Raven and O doesn't know about what Gustus is getting.

 

\---

 

Once they got back to the mansion Gustus handed Clarke a small white back, which of coarse received questioning looks from both Raven and Octavia. This time however they would not let it go, they both followed Clarke up the large, spiralling staircase until they made their way to Clarke's bedroom.

 

Clarke tried closing the door on them but Raven pushed her shoulder against it causing Clarke to stumble backwards. "Spill" O said shutting the door behind the pair, Clarke however just turned and sat on her bed with the bag in between her legs.

 

"Clarke either tell us or we will take that bag and see for ourselves" Raven grunted pointing at the bag in question. Clarke took a few seconds to think about it before deciding to tell them, at least that way she could explain. 

 

She moved back so her back was against the headboard and motioned for the pair to join her on the bed, which they did, Raven sat down first and O jumped straight in to her girlfriends lap.

 

Clarke reached down in tot he bag and pulled out a white Iphone X, an artsy phone case and the cable's that went with it. "You didn't want to tell us you got a new phone?" O asked clearly confused about the situation. "The phone is for Lexa, she doesn't have one" Clarke answered nervously, she was now waiting for the inevitable laughs and teasing, which didn't come though.

 

"Damn Clarke you got it bad" O said seriously, "She's just really nice" Clarke stated. "Yeah and hot" Raven said with a teasing smirk which earned a forceful poke at her sides from her girlfriend. "Shut up Rae. Im putting your numbers in too" Clarke told the pair who didn't mind.

 

She then had an idea and pulled out her phone, she sent Lexa's phone a couple of pictures. After setting said pictures to caller ID she asked both girls to call Lexa's phone, Raven was first and once it started ringing Clarke turned the screen to face Raven. The picture that came up was Raven at a party extremely drunk, eyes lob sided and mouth slightly open "Hey you said you deleted that picture" Raven said shocked, Clarke just smiled and shrugged.

 

O then did the same with a worried expression, this time Clarke couldn't help but laugh. She turned the screen around and even Raven laughed. The picture that came up was an extremely lucky snap Clarke got of Octavia mid sneeze. Her eyes were almost closed, face red and strained. O grunted and ended the call with her arms crossed "So when do we get to meet her" Raven asked cuddling O to calm her down "You already have". "Should we come with you" O said with a devilish smirk. "No you wont. I like her OK. i dont want you two to ruin that. Please".

 

It was rare for Clarke to admit to things like that, Raven and O could see the vulnerability in Clarke and decided to agree. "Thank you ... can you leave now" Clarke asked "Whys that" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. "Cant you tell babe ... Clarke hasn't set her Called ID picture and im guessing its not going to be PG" O explained pulling her girlfriend from Clarke's bed "How about we go to our room and do some less than PG things" O husked which made Raven pick her up bridal style and practically run out of the room, Clarke just rolled her eyes at the pair.

 

O was right though, as soon as Clarke shut her bedroom door she lied down on the bed pulling her v-neck down to bring her cleavage out in pull view. She snapped a pic of her lying down with a seductive smile on her face and her boobs sticking out looking about ready to bust from her top. She then thought what if Lexa was like her, an ass girl, so she went in to the bathroom and took another pic of herself. This time she was facing with her back to the mirror, her leggings only highlighted her curves which made her smile, she used the same smile, looking over her shoulder and in to the phone through the mirror. Once she was happy with both pictures she packed it back in the bag ready to give to Lexa later that night.

 

\---

 

Lexa woke up to cold water being splashed in her face, her eyes widened and she moved back so her back was pushed against the back wall. "You got work to do" her farther barked before walking off. She looked at the small clock on the opposite wall and saw the time 3:30pm. He left her lying there unconscious all night and all day until she had to go to work.

 

She quickly went in to the bathroom to get washed, once inside with the door shut she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were watering but her right eye was as black as the night sky, he hit her hard. She ran her index finger over it gently and winced in pain that it caused. She refused to cry though, it would only give him more power.

 

Once showered and dressed she packed her sketch book in her bag and was about to head out the door, she took one more glance at herself, she honestly didn't know if she would see Clarke again but just in case she did, she couldn't let her see her like this. She went back in to her bedroom and over to her small nightstand next to her bed, after a few seconds of searching she pulled out a pair of old sunglasses, they used to belong to her mom which is the only reason she kept them.

 

They covered the black eye well which was a relief and before Lexa could dwell any longer she quickly left the house and got the bus to work. While on the bus she looked over her drawing of Clarke, it was practically done. It was Clarke from her waist up, her hands locked together in front of her body, pushing her breasts more forward, a large smile across her face and she decided to go with a beach background, it was perfect, she couldn't help but smile at it.

 

\---

 

Lexa was handing a customer back her change when the clock turned to 10pm and as it did a familiar roaring sound came from the distance, the lady left and Lexa started to get nervous. She had really thought that Clarke and her was just going to be the once, she has heard rumours about Clarke being and 1 and done type person, although she chose to ignore them considering they were just rumours. Her palms were sweaty and her grin was desperately trying to make an appearance but Lexa wouldn't let it, thinking she might look desperate or needy.

 

That feeling left her body as soon as the blonde walked through the gas station door, her hands both behind her back and a bright smile on her face. She casually looked around when Lexa spoke up "no ones here Clarke, that was the only customer ive had in the past half hour". Clarke nodded and walked up to Lexa at the counter, it was a little awkward at first not knowing how to greet each other properly. They both noticed and chuckled at it, once they stopped Clarke decided to speak "you do know its night time ... why are you wearing sunglasses"

 

Lexa swallowed hard and said "Does it matter?"

 

"Yes, i dont get to see your pretty eyes" Clarke said with a wink.

 

"Really, pretty eyes huh ... what colour are they?" Lexa asked

 

"Green like the forest" Clarke replied, Lexa was taken a back, she actually noticed.

 

"So you were paying attention" she said teasingly 

 

"Did you expect me not to" she asked there was a playful tone but Lexa could sense the seriousness as well.

 

"Well i ... i dont know really"

 

Clarke sighed and dropped her head slightly "Im guessing you've heard the rumours" she said defeated

 

"I have but i dont listen too them" Lexa said hopefully

 

Clarke raised her head back up to meet Lexa "They are true, but this isn't like that"

 

"What do you mean"

 

"Lexa im going to make this as clear as i can ok?"

 

Lexa was definitely confused but nodded her head anyway

 

"I like you Lexa, a lot actually ... i dont know why, i just ... i dont know. I know we've only really known each other for a day but i dont know, there's something about you and i know its probably a bit soon but im feeling brave at this moment. Would you want to be my girlfriend?"

 

Lexa was overcome with different feelings. She thought Clarke was just trying to get in her pants, and she would have happily let her. She also shared the unknown feeling between them but didn't want to make Clarke feel uncomfortable to didn't say anything, she then noticed Clarke fidgeting a bit.

 

"Sorry, did i misread this ... was you hoping for just a 1 night thing" Clarke asked worriedly.

 

"No, no of coarse not. I just ... a little overwhelmed" she saw something in Clarke's eyes so quickly added "In a good way" with a smile.

 

"So is that a yes?" Clarke asked

 

"Shit sorry. Yes, yes 100% yes" Lexa squealed, she then quickly moved round the counter and hugged Clarke tightly, she noticed Clarke didn't hug her back and pulled back with a questioning brow raised.

 

"I got you something" Clarke says quietly, holding the white bag in front of her.

 

"Why?" Lexa asked, the only person who did things like this was her sister Anya.

 

"Like i said, i like you plus you need it" 

 

Lexa slowly reached in the box and pulled out a box with the Apple Logo on it, her eyes widened as she realised what Clarke has bought her. "Clarke I, you cant ..."

 

"I can and did and your just going to have to accept it ... Actually can i borrow that a second" she quickly took the phone out of the box and went over to the contacts "would you say your more of a tits or ass girl"

 

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows and Clarke lifted hers in response "uh boobs definitely" she replied looking down to Clarke's without really realising. Clarke was still wearing the same Dark Leggings and V neck from earlier, Clarke giggled when she saw where Lexa was looking causing the brunette to look up and say sorry.

 

Clarke went through the pictures and selected the one of her on her bed with her cleavage out and added it as her Caller ID without Lexa seeing. "You need a background" Before Lexa could say anything Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm and Wrapped it around her waist, She did the same to Lexa and held the phone out with the other hand. Just before she pressed the capture button, Clarke turned her head and kissed Lexa's cheek which made her smile happily.

 

The picture was really good, she set it as Lexa's background and sent it to both Raven and O with the caption "This is Lexa's number and this is her". She then handed the phone back to Lexa and pulled out the case as well, Lexa looked at it and Clarke added "You like art and that was artsy"

 

"Clarke are you sure about-"

 

She was cut off by a quick peck to her lips and Clarke saying "Lexa im sure ok, if it makes you feel better i also did it for selfish reasons ... now i can talk to you whenever i want" 

 

Lexa couldn't explain it but she was extremely happy at this moment, she pulled Clarke close to her and held her tight, resting her head on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke had this ability to make Lexa forget everything bad, no matter what.

 

Clarke pushed Lexa away slightly after about 10 seconds, causing a small whimper to leave Lexa's lips which Clarke chuckled at. She looked up to meet Lexa's eyes and said "So about them sunglasses ... please take them off, i want to see my  _girlfriends_ pretty eyes" Clarke couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the word.

 

"I'll take them off if you promise not to overthink anything" Clarke wasn't really sure what she meant but nodded anyway.

 

When Clarke saw the large Black spot around Lexa's eye her jaw dropped slightly and a pain rang through her chest. She quickly sorted herself out, she was trying desperately not to overthink this but it was hard not to.

 

"Can i ... can i ask 1 question" Lexa was almost certain what it would be so nodded her head

 

"Did someone do this to you" and there it was

 

"No, no im just a klutz as all. I walked in to my door, im wearing these so no one thinks something else happened" it wasn't convincing and Clarke saw right through it but decided not to say anything, if Lexa wanted to talk she would.

 

"Ok"

 

\---

 

"Lexa ... Lexa are you ignoring me"

 

Lexa wasn't ignoring Clarke but by this time it was about 11:30 and she had her legs rested over Clarke's and Clarke was lazily drawing circles over her inner thigh causing Lexa to become extremely turned on. 

 

"Sorry what was you saying" Lexa replied 

 

Clarke laughed at the affect she was having on Lexa, she knew 100% what she was doing but couldn't help it. "I asked about your family"

 

"Oh uh ... what do you want to know"

 

"Everything"

 

Lexa smiled thinking how Clarke genuinely was interested about her "Well my mother died last year..."  
  


"Oh, im so sorry. I didn't mean to ... i didn't-"

 

"Clarke its OK, it happened and yes it hurts but ive accepted it ... anyway, my father is the person i live with, he's ... a bit of a dick since her death and then there's my sister Anya. I like her, she's nice even if she can be a bit overprotective sometimes"

 

"So basically your sister an I wont get along then" Clarke laughed 

 

"Dont worry im going to make sure you 2 never meet"

 

She could see a little hurt in Clarke's eyes even if she was wearing a smile "Sorry i uh ... I dont want to scare you off"

 

"Nothing and no one will scare me off Lexa" Clarke replied softly, she brought Lexa's Left hand to her mouth and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles.

 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lexa mumbled, it was barely over a whisper but Clarke heard it and once again suspicions rushed through her mind. But again she decided not to pry.

 

\---

 

The ride back to Lexa's was the same as the previous one, they sang the whole way an just enjoyed being around each other until Clarke stopped outside of Lexa's house. She put the car in park and turned her head to face Lexa's. After an intense stare between the two both girls moved forward and locked lips, while they were kissing Clarke rubbed her left hand up and down Lexa's side causing the brunette to let out of soft moan in to the other girls mouth.

 

When they pulled back they rested their foreheads together and caught their breaths. "Ill see you tomorrow?" Clarke said but it came out more as a question.

 

"If you want to"

 

"Lexa do you want me to"

 

"I dont want you to leave now so yes i want you to" She replied a little shyly.

 

"Well if you want we could go back to mine, the night doesn't have to end now"

 

"Clarke Griffin are you trying to get in to my pants" Lexa laughed

 

"Yes, no i mean no ... yes but not-" She was stopped by a kiss on her lips, when Lexa pulled back she said "I know what you meant ... you should know. My dads rather strict, i only really go out to go to work"

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow and nervously asks "You are 18 right"

 

"No" the answer causes Clarke's eyes to shoot wide open and her mind and heart race.

 

Lexa laughs at the sight and quickly adds "I'm 19 Clarke"

 

"Dont do that" Clarke scolds playfully slapping the top of Lexa's arm causing the girl to quickly clutch it and hiss in pain.

 

"Shit sorry Lexa i wasn't meant to hurt you"

 

Lexa gently rubs the top of her arm "It's OK ... its just ... there's scars there" she explains a little embarrassed.

 

Clarke notices and slowly kisses her to comfort Lexa and much to her surprise it actually works. "I'd better go" Lexa says with a small smile.

 

"Ok yeah, ill see you tomorrow" Clarke replies as Lexa opens the door and steps outside. Just as she's crossing the road Clarke opens her window and leans out slightly.

 

"Lexa when you get in check the photo's on the phone" she then winks at her and drives off. Lexa's confused and slowly walks inside.

 

When she gets in she takes a deep breath shutting the door behind her. She looks around, to the left is the kitchen, its a mess and usually she's the one who ends up cleaning it. slightly to her right she see's the TV is still on with the volume lowered, on the couch is her father passed out and a couple of baggie's on the coffee table in front of him. Lexa couldn't be more relieved that her father was passed out, at least this way he would leave her alone.

 

She walked in to her room and as quietly as she could, she shut the door and put her bag down beside her bed. She stripped off her clothes and put on a loose shirt and left her panties on, getting in bed she pulled her bag up and brought the phone out, she had to hide it so he dad wouldn't find it. Before she did though she remembered what Clarke said, she opened it up and smiled instantly at the cover picture that was taken earlier, How did she get this lucky, she almost let a tear fall once she opened the picture app.

 

At first she saw a funny looking picture off both of Clarke's friends which both made her laugh. Then going over another she saw a picture of Clarke from behind with her ass on display, resting on a counter off a really nice looking bathroom. her fingers quickly found their way in to her underwear without even realising, she was dripping wet at the sight, she quickly pushed two fingers inside herself and brought her legs up to give her better access. After a couple of minutes her orgasm was building, she was moaning quietly under her breath and when she hit a particularly good spot her muscles spasm and she flicks the picture on her phone. The went to scroll back to help her focus on her approaching orgasm but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Clarke's beautiful face and tits covering the phone screen. She quickly went back to fingering herself looking at this new picture and it took less than 10 seconds before she was clenching down on her fingers and heavily panting.

 

Once she came down from her high, she took another look at the picture and smiled, she then turned the screen off and hid everything under her mattress of the bed. It didn't take long for sleep to take her and she smiled the whole time.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa's sister Anya. Anya tries being a bad ass ... fails miserably.

Clarke and Lexa had been texting and on call too each other for the past few days, anytime Clarke had free time she would being doing 1 of 2 things, Texting Lexa or replying to fans on twitter. Clarke  had brought up going on a real date saying she feels as though they have done things in the wrong order but Lexa said her dad was strict when it came to going out plus she considered their meetings dates which made Clarke smile regardless.

 

It was Saturday, 8pm and Lexa was looking over the picture she made Clarke a few days previous, she wanted to show her but was also scared. She looked up when she heard the door to the gas station open and a tall dirty blonde haired woman walked in.

 

"Hey Lex wassup" Anya said as she made her way to the counter.

 

"A-Anya what are you doing here?"

 

Anya gave her an odd look then pulled out her phone to double check, she then put it back in her pocket and said "Lex its Saturday, i always come round on Saturdays"

 

With everything that had been going on with Clarke, Lexa had completely forgot. Anya worked most of the week, saving money to pay for their dead mothers medical bills, Saturdays were her only day off and since she moved out she came to Lexa's work to hang out for a few hours.

 

"Shit sorry yeah, i forgot"

 

"You OK Lex?"

 

"Huh ... oh yeah no im fine An"

 

Lexa then discretely pulled out her phone and placed it on the counter while Anya was telling her about her week.

 

 **(LEXA):**  Hey Clarke, i completely forgot my sister comes over on Saturdays so dont worry about coming today x

 

A couple of minutes went by and Anya was still talking when Lexa's phone vibrated in her hand 

 

 **(CLARKE):**   Do you not want me to come? x

 

 **(LEXA):** Of coarse i do but Anya's here and i just dont want her to scare you off ;) x

 

"Lex ... Lexa what are you doing"

 

"Huh" Lexa looked up to meet her sisters eyes "Nothing why"

 

"You have some stupid smile on your face ... did you get a new phone. I thought after dad took your old one you wouldn't bother"

 

"Yeah well he doesn't know about this one"

 

"Let me see" Anya said with her hand out, Lexa lifted the phone and put it in her hand.

 

"Holy shit Lexa how the fuck did you afford this"

 

"Whats wrong with it?"

 

"Lexa this is almost $1000, theres no way you bought this ... please tell me you didn't steal this"

 

Before Lexa could answer the phone went off and the screen lit up, Luckily the message covered Clarke's face on the phones background but her curled hair could still be seen.

 

 **(CLARKE):** Your sister isn't going to scare me off, i promise :) x

 

"Lex who's Prisa"

 

Lexa reached forward and grabbed her phone out of her sisters hand and put it back behind the counter.

 

"None of your business"

 

"Lexa i saw the blonde hair ... that better not be that bitch Costia, she was only nice to you when she wanted something. Please tell me your not stupid enough to go back to her please"

 

"An, its not Costia OK, i know what she was like ... i just didn't want to see it but this is someone else. I actually think you will like her, alot"

 

"Doubt it, i didn't like Costia from the second i saw her. i dont think i will like anyone you date"

 

"We'll see about that because shes coming here at around 10"

 

"Oh is she now. Im not going easy on her Lex"

 

"Whatever you say" Lexa said with a knowing smile

 

 **(LEXA):** Are you sure? x

 

 **(CLARKE):** Lex your sister means alot to you so yes i want to meet her x

 

 **(LEXA):** Thanks ... im a little nervous x

 

 **(CLARKE):** Honestly me too x

 

 **(LEXA):** Whats this, Clarke Griffin can perform in front of thousands of people but is nervous to meet her girlfriends sister ;p x

 

 **(CLARKE):** Shut up. Do you two like Chinese food, i can pick some up on my way? x

 

 **(LEXA):** Yeah we do, that would be great x

 

 **(CLARKE):** Good well ill see you in a bit, bye x

 

 **(LEXA):** Bye x

 

\---

 

It had just gone 9pm and Clarke was knocking on Raven and O's door, she walked in and saw Raven straddling Octavia in bed, they both her an annoyed look.

 

"We didn't say come in" O says

 

"Yeah well i need your help, plus its not like i haven't seen it before. you two arnt exactly subtle"

 

Both girls cheeks went a light pink at her words, Raven straightened herself out  and O pushed herself so she was resting on her elbows.

 

"I need you two to help me with something"

 

"Can it wait til later" Raven says motioning down to O.

 

"Not today Rae, but next week. Lexa said her dad is really strict when it comes to going out so i want to make a date at the gas station but im going to need your help to pull it off"

 

"Do we actually get to meet her now" O said smiling slightly 

 

"Yes but your not staying"

 

"Sure, what do you need us to do"

 

\---

 

Lexa and Anya were talking when Lexa heard a familiar roaring in the distance.

 

"Be right back, gunna use the bathroom" Anya said as she walked in to the staff area.

 

A minute later bright lights lit up the front of the store, Lexa's heart was racing once she heard the engine stop and the door close. She hadn't been this nervous about something in ages.

 

Clarke opened the gas station door with a couple of plastic bags in her hand, she looked around quickly to see if there was anyone there and once she didn't see anyone she quickly made her way over to Lexa.

 

She dropped the bags on the counter and went around and gave Lexa a quick kiss "Hey"

 

"Hey yourself" Lexa replied kissing her again

 

Clarke rested her hands on the brunettes hips and took a quick look around "Wheres you sister". Before Lexa answered, they both heard a door close from the staff room.

 

"Are you sure about this, you can still run if you want"

 

Clarke squeezed Lexa a little and inched forward, their faces only inches apart "Not happening Lex"

 

With one more kiss the staff door opened, Clarke had her back to it and Lexa looked over the blondes shoulder. Staring back at her was Anya still standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes burning in the back of Clarke's head.

 

Lexa then looked back at Clarke and rubbed the top of her arms "Ready?" she asked nervously, the blonde only nodded in response.

 

Clarke then slowly turned around and faced Anya. Anya's face looked evil at first but once Clarke was fully facing her, Anya's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

 

A few awkward seconds went by, Lexa was getting more and more worried at the sight of the two blondes staring at each other.

 

"Anya!" Lexa snarled, getting her out of her thoughts.

 

She didn't reply however, instead she squealed and ran straight at Clarke wrapping her arms around her neck "I love you i love you i love you i love you" Anya said in a high pitched voice, tears building in her eyes.

 

After the initial shock wore off Clarke reciprocated the hug holding the other girl tight, their cheeks pressed together. They stayed like that until Lexa cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows to her sister.

 

Anya let go of Clarke and took out her phone, Clarke nodded and once again Anya squealed. Anya put her left arm around Clarke's shoulder and Clarke put hers around Anya's waist, she took the picture and thanked Clarke.

 

"My turn" Clarke said pulling out her phone, she turned the camera on and looked over to Lexa motioning her head for her to join them.

 

Lexa walked over and put her arm around Clarke's waist, Clarke held her phone out and got a picture of the 3 of them smiling.

 

"That's definitely going on Instagram" Clarke stated looking over the picture.

 

"Really?" Anya asked a bit shocked.

 

"Shit sorry, do you 2 not want me to ... i dont have to, its just a nice picture thats all"

 

"That would be AWESOME! 30 million people get too see my beauty" Anya said

 

Clarke quickly opened Instagram and posted it, she then turned to Lexa "and to think we were nervous about this"

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at her and got a slap on her arm from Anya "Lexa why the fuck didn't you tell me you know Clarke Griffin"

 

"Oww! ... and if i did you wouldn't have believed me"

 

"Wait a minute ... are you two dating" Anya asked, both Lexa and Clarke looked at each other then back to Anya, they nodded to her.

 

She then slaps Lexa's arm again "Why didn't you tell me you were dating Clarke Griffin"

 

"ANYA stop hitting me ... i thought you were going to be a bitch tonight anyway"

 

"I was until i saw my favourite person" Anya said hugging Clarke again "I've listened to all of your music by the way"

 

"I've heard. I've also heard you showed my music to Lexa so i guess i should thank you for that Anya"

 

"AHHHH SHE SAID MY NAME"

 

Lexa got the food out of the bag and Clarke went in to the back room and brought out her usual chair sitting it down next to Lexa, she then lifted Lexa's legs so they were resting on her own. This had quickly become their normal sitting position.

 

They ate the food Clarke had brought and were talking, mainly Anya telling Clarke embarrassing stories from their childhood about Lexa. Lexa kept telling Anya to stop but no matter what she said Anya didn't give up, she tried telling Clarke to get Anya to stop but Clarke was really interested in the stories.

 

"I wish you just gave her the big sister talk instead now" Lexa said a little annoyed

 

"Big sister talk?" Clarke asked the pair

 

"Oh shit yeah right" Anya then cleared her throat and looked at Clarke "Dont hurt my sister"

 

"Why would i hurt her"

 

Anya then smiled "Good"

 

"Wait thats it ... What happened to a long conversation and threats and all the stuff you told me earlier"

 

"Fine" Anya sighed and looked Clarke straight in the eyes, she pointed a finger at Clarke and said "If you even think about ... nope sorry i cant do it, i love you"

 

Clarke laughed and Lexa rolled her eyes.

 

"Wait, how did you 2 even meet" Anya asked, Clarke and Lexa both looked at each other and Lexa had a devilish smile on her face.

 

"Well Clarke her came in to pay for some gas and instead she looked at me and said 'Shit your beautiful' and then ran away"

 

Anya started to laugh and Clarke quickly came back "Hey no i didn't run away ... i walked ... quickly" and that made Anya have a full belly laugh.

 

\---

 

The rest of the night pretty much turned in to a full Q&A for Clarke, luckily being a Saturday night there were only a few customers interrupting, Lexa sat on Clarke's lap most of the time with Clarke's hand around her, she felt safe.

 

Lexa tried to get Anya to stop questioning her girlfriend but Clarke said she didn't mind, to be fair she actually enjoyed it a lot, they could talk without the awkwardness and keep conversations going. Eventually midnight came and Lexa got off Clarke's lap and got her things together seeing the lights of her coworkers car.

 

Anya and Clarke went outside and stood by Anya's car waiting for Lexa "Hey, theres something i need you to do" Clarke said breaking the silence.

 

"Anything" Anya quickly answered

 

"You cant tell anyone about this, us dating i mean"

 

Anya's face contorted in confusion so Clarke explained further "Being in the industry i am, there's a lot of things like homophobia and thats something i dont want for both Lexa and I. Before you ask if Lexa is just a secret to me, no shes not. My best friends know her, my security do and i plan on telling my parents next time i see them. I want you to know she means a lot to me, its strange actually, i already feel so comfortable around her and i know you tried to talk to me earlier but im going to assure you i dont ever want to hurt Lexa, purposely or not"

 

After a few seconds Anya smiled and hugged Clarke, gentler this time "Thank you and i get it, i really do. Plus you clearly make her happy, every time i came here since i left home she never looked happy, today was different though.

 

"Why wasn't she happy before?" Clarke asked

 

"If i had to guess i would say its our dad, hes a bit of a dick. When our mom died he started drinking heavily, he would yell at us, make us clean the house, go get him more beer..."

 

"Did he ever hit you?" Clarke asked, her suspicions from the past now coming forward

 

"Luckily no, hes just a asshole and thats why i left, i wanted to take Lexa but i couldn't. My friends place a is one bedroom apartment, i even sleep on the couch ... Anyway im just glad to see her happy so thank you.

 

Clarke smiled and Lexa walked out, she walked over to the pair standing by Anya's car, Anya opened the passenger door and looked at Lexa. "Oh im uh. Clarke's taking me home"

 

Anya looked at Clarke and Clarke nodded her head, Anya then closed the door and said goodbye. Before she could go Clarke got Anya's number from her which of course made Anya scream "Do not give that to anyone" Clarke said handing Anya's phone back. Anya nodded her head and hugged Clarke again, she said goodbye to the two and left.

 

Clarke then too Lexa's hand and started to walk to her car parked at the side of the building. "That went well" Clarke stated looking at the smiling girl beside her.

 

"Yeah, i think she likes you"

 

Clarke opened the car door and grabbed Lexa one hand resting on her lower back and the other on the brunettes ass "too bad i like you then isn't it" Clarke smiled bringing their lips together for a deep kiss. Clarke brushed her tongue against Lexa's lips and Lexa opened her mouth meeting her tongue in the middle, it didn't take long for Clarke to take full control of it, massaging Lexa's tongue with her own.

 

They finally stopped when they ran out of breath, they rested their foreheads against each other and smiled.

 

"What was that for" Lexa asked quietly

 

"Nothing, ive just wanted to do that all night" Clarke said back, she then gently pushed Lexa in to her car and walked around the other side to get in herself.

 

\---

 

Clarke parked in the usual spot outside of Lexa's house, it didn't take too long before they were making out. Lexa pulled herself away from the kiss earning a small whimper from Clarke, she laughed and said "I uh ... i got you something"

 

"Really?" Clarke asked smiling brightly

 

"Yeah, well i didn't get it for you. I made it for you" she then brought her bag up onto her lap and pulled out her sketchbook. She went to the last page and gently tore if out, she took one last look over it and slowly handed it too Clarke.

 

Clarke took it and turned the inside light on in the car, she looked down at the page and saw herself standing on a beach, smiling and looking like a picture "Lex ... this is ... amazing"

 

"You really think so"

 

"Lexa this is seriously really good, you should be proud of this. i am"

 

Lexa then pulled Clarke in for another kiss "Thank you"

 

A couple of minutes later Lexa had left the car, said goodbye to Clarke and went inside still smiling. Her dad came walking up to her and gripped her chin with his strong hand "You better wipe that smile off your face before i do it for you"

 

Lexa quickly lowered her eyes, her smile dropping at the same time "Good now clean this shit hole of a house" he said aggressively, he then pushed hard against her causing her to stumble backwards.

 

"Did i fucking stutter" he spat 

 

Lexa quickly got a hold of herself and moved in to the kitchen to make a start, there were plates, bowels and glasses all over the place. She was scrubbing one of the plates when her dad came up behind her. he put an arm on her shoulder and gripped it hard causing Lexa to bend at her knees slightly and hold back a cry of pain.

 

"I take it you saw that cunt you call a sister today"

 

"Y-yeah ... she came b-by" Lexa stuttered still trying to clean.

 

"I bet you two had fun talking shit about me didn't you" 

 

"N-no we ... we d-didn't d-do that"

 

"DONT LIE BITCH" he yelled and slapped the side of her head hard enough to make her fall to the floor. He then grabbed her and pulled her to her feet "if your mother could see you two now she would kill herself ... your disgraceful" at this point Lexa was quietly crying. He turned her around and made her get back to work, it didn't take too long before he was passed out on the couch.

 

At around 2pm Lexa quietly made her way back to her bedroom, she took out her phone and looked at the front screen, the picture of her smiling and Clarke kissing her cheek. Just looking at the picture made Lexa's tears stop and a small smile cross her face. She had to tell Clarke, what would she think, what if she thinks shes weak, what if he hurts Clarke. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she decided then and there never to tell Clarke, Clarke was one of the very few things in her life that brought her genuine happiness and she would do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke surprises Lexa and smut happens

Over the next week things kept getting more and more heated between the two girls. More often than not Clarke would have to pull Lexa away because her hand always found its way under Clarke's shirt and cupping her breasts, not that she minded but she told Lexa 'The first time we have sex will not be in a gas station'.

 

It was now Friday afternoon and Clarke was getting ready in her room with both O and Raven helping her. Today was the day that Clarke had been looking forward to all week, Raven and O are ready and were picking an outfit for Clarke. After a multitude of changes they decided to go with a pair of light blue jeans that had cuts over the knees, a tight white V neck shirt that definitely showed of her breasts and a thin pink hoodie to go over the top.

 

She had texted Lexa earlier in the day saying she would be there at 9 instead of 10, giving them plenty of time. Lexa kept asking what was going on but Clarke kept avoiding the questions.

 

She looked at her phone seeing the time was 8:20 and then looked back at herself in the mirror.

 

"You look fine Clarke stop worrying" O sighed from her position on the back.

 

"Yeah you look great, especially the top of which you can thank me later" Raven smirked from laying between her girlfriends legs.

 

Clarke sorted her hair in to a messy bun, letting a few streaks at the back fall. "I dont know ... is it too casual" Clarke asked nervously looking at the other 2.

 

They both sighed, Raven stood up and pulled Octavia up with her so they were both standing "Clarke you look great now can we please go, we still need to interrogate this girl"

 

"If you say anything to her that isn't nice you two will not be coming back here tonight"

 

"Whatever can we please just go" Raven said pulling Clarke out the room.

 

"Oh i forgot to tell you my mom and dad are coming over to stay tomorrow and Sunday so please for 2 nights just keep it down"

 

Raven and O both laughed at each other because the last time Clarke's parents came over Raven and O were in the middle of having sex when they heard loud banging against their bedroom wall and an annoyed Abby telling them to keep it down, needless to say breakfast that morning was more than a little awkward.

 

Just before they left Clarke went and asked Gustus to do a few thing before she got back, she handed him a list and he smiled when he read it. "Will do Clarke" was all he said.

 

Clarke hugged him and thanked him before following Raven and O out the front door.

 

\---

 

Lexa was on her phone playing a game she downloaded a couple of days ago, she heard a car coming down the road and looked at the time. It was 9pm but the car definitely wasn't Clarke's, it sounded quieter. Either way she put her phone back in her pocket and straightened herself out to serve whoever came through the door.

 

She was a little worried when she saw Octavia and Raven walk in hand in hand, she knew who they were plus Clarke had told her all about the two. They 2 walked up and stood by the counter and both looked at Lexa which only unsettled her more, Raven nudge O's shoulder and after a couple of seconds O sighed and said "Fine shes hot"

 

"Yes! i told you"

 

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck nervously and mumbled "Whats going on, is Clarke OK?"

 

"Yes Clarke is fine, shes currently in the back of the car handcuffed to the door"

 

Lexa looked out the window and saw a very annoyed Blonde sitting in the back of the Large SUV looking dead ahead.

 

"Ok so we've come here to give you the mandatory best friends talk" Raven stated

 

"Yep so, first things first if either of us find out that your using her for personal gain my girlfriend here will blow you up"

 

Lexa then looked over to Raven who was nodding her way "I uh ..."

 

"Nope" Raven said putting a finger in the air "If you hurt her in any way i will blow you up"

 

"I dont ... im not going to" Lexa said.

 

Raven and Octavia's faces then brightened up and they smiled at her "Great, we already know you wont. But you need to know the only two things we ever hear her talk about is her music and you plus shes been a lot happier in the past couple of weeks." O said which Raven hummed in agreement.

 

"She makes me happy too" Lexa replied still a little nervous 

 

"Good to know, here take this" O said handing Lexa a small key. She looked at the key then back to the other 2 with a raised eyebrow.

 

"You think we're going out there, she already told us if we arnt nice to you then we'll not be allowed back tonight and i think the handcuffing has just cemented that so go unlock her"

 

Lexa just nodded and walked around the counter and out the door, as she walked up to the door Clarke turned around and looked at her, her face instantly going from murderous to calm.

 

Lexa opened the door and laughed at the sight in front of her "Shut up and help me" Clarke said playfully.

 

"You look amazing by the way" Lexa said unlocking the handcuff from Clarke's wrist.

 

"So do you" Lexa rolled her eyes knowing that Clarke always said that even though she only ever saw Lexa in her work clothes. Lexa turned around and started walking back towards the gas station but Clarke grabbed her wrist from the car and stood up.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Lexa looked at her questioningly and said "Back to work, i still have 3 hours left"

 

Clarke laughed and said "why do you thing O and Raven are here ... come on we're going on a proper date"

 

Lexa went wide eyed and turned her head to look at the other 2 girls still inside, they were both behind the counter looking back at her nodding their heads. She then turned back to Clarke and asked what was going on.

 

"They are covering the rest of your shift while you come with me" Clarke answered then bringing their lips together.

 

\---

 

Clarke drove them through the city and all the way back to her house, as soon as the large gate opened Lexa's eyes and mouth opened wide. Seeing Lexa like this made Clarke laugh, she parked the car and got out. She opened Lexa's door and took her hand, Lexa accepted even blushing at the gesture "Have you seen this place" Lexa asked still looking at the large house in front of her. 

 

"Well considering this is my house im going to say yes" Clarke replied teasingly.

 

Lexa just bumped her shoulder with her own and Clarke led them to the door. Once it was open Lexa's looked around in amazement, spiralling staircase right in front of them, the openness around them, the large kitchen to their left and what she assumed was a living room on their right.

 

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand bringing the girl back to earth "Ready?" Clarke asked, Lexa smiled and nodded.

 

They walked in to the kitchen where the lights were dim and on the island she could see a couple of candle, 2 plates, 2 wine glasses and a bottle of what looked like wine but knowing Clarke it probably wasn't that simple. 

 

Clarke pulled out the island stool and Lexa sat down on it, she then filled both her own and Lexa's glass up with what Lexa later found out was a $500 bottle of champagne.

 

"Clarke this is ... i dont know ... amazing" she said in awe of what Clarke had put together.

 

"Im glad you like it but we haven't even started yet" Clarke replied after leaning down and placing a small kiss to her girlfriends lips.

 

"What?"

 

Clarke didn't say anything, instead she pulled out a pot from one of her cupboards and a couple of packets of Mac 'n' Cheese from another. She held the packets up so Lexa could see, Lexa smiled wide seeing what she was holding "God please marry me" Clarke laughed and turned around to start cooking.

 

It didn't take too long too cook but they both fell in to a comfortable conversation, mainly about Anya and how a couple of her co-workers have been pestering her about the picture Clarke put on Instagram. When it was finally done Clarke filled both their plates up and sat down opposite Lexa.

 

The whole meal was oddly comfortable for the pair, it just felt right. They spoke about Clarke's music, mentioning she was doing a Duet with Ariana Grande in her next album which excited Lexa. Lexa brought up a couple of stories from her childhood which she hasn't done in a while, not even with Anya, and Clarke listened and mainly laughed because most of them were embarrassing Lexa stories which were by far her favourite ones.

 

\---

 

Once they were finished Clarke took their plates and glasses and put them in the dishwasher, she then took Lexa's hand once again and lead them upstairs. She stopped in front of the next set of stairs and looked back to her room.

 

"Bedroom or theatre?" she asked

 

Lexa went wide eyed again "Theatre?" she repeated questioningly

 

Clarke brought Lexa up the next set of stairs and Lexa's face dropped when she saw a very large dark room, it had 20 large armchairs and a large screen on the end of the wall.

 

"Did you just drug me ... i swear we were at your place a minute ago"

 

Clarke laughed and said "No, this is my theatre room. Im a little bit of a film nerd"

 

"Yeah i gathered that"

 

"Pick a movie"

 

"What you got"

 

Clarke smiled and took Lexa to the end of the room where a door was, opening it was another large room. This one didn't have much to it apart from Shelves lining all along the walls top to bottom. DVDs filling them all, all in alphabetical order.

 

"Holy shit" she said looking around.

 

"Everything's in order so just think of a movie and find it, ill quickly set up the screen"

 

Lexa thought for a second then went to 'Z'. After a couple of minutes of searching she smiled and pulled out 'Zombieland'.

 

She handed Clarke the DVD and received a odd look "What? its my favourite movie"

 

"Nothing, not exactly a date movie but sure" she chuckled and put the DVD in the player and pressed play. She then went in to the middle of the theatre room and sat down on one of the large arm chairs in the middle.

 

Without even thinking Lexa quickly fell in to her lap, she found out fairly early on in their relationship that Clarke loved to hold her and it didn't bother Lexa in the slightest because she loved the feeling of being held by the blonde. She let her legs swing over the edge of the chair and rested her head on Clarke's shoulder, Clarke's left arm was around Lexa's waist while her right was resting on the top of her thigh.

 

\---

 

They got about 15 minutes into the movie before Lexa was straddling Clarke and Clarke had both hands on Lexa ass. They were in the middle of a very heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance and Lexa's right hand was slowly making its way up Clarke's shirt. She got it Clarke's right breast and gave it a little squeeze gaining a slight moan from Clarke.

 

Clarke pulled Lexa's hand out of her shirt and looked up at Lexa's who's green eyes were dark with lust and giving her a confused look, Clarke smiled up at her and whispered "Bedroom" she then took a firm grip of Lexa's ass and lifted her up. Lexa wrapped her legs around Clarke's waist and let out a slight squeal excitement.

 

As soon as Clarke's bedroom door shut behind them Lexa lifter both Clare and her own shirts over their head, they both moaned into each others mouths at the feeling of skin on skin. Clarke lowered Lexa down on to the bed and stood up. Lexa looked up at her biting her bottom lip seeing Clarke's hand go behind her back. A second later Clarke's bra hits the floor Lexa stares in wonder at Clarke's naked top. "Fuck" she whimpers seeing her.

 

Lexa leans up at quickly takes a nipple in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue while the other is being caressed by Lexa's hand. Clarke's head fell backwards and she moaned under her breath at the feeling. Before Clarke could go any further Lexa turned them around so that Clarke was now the one on her bed, Lexa kissed her way down Clarke's neck and biting slightly on her pulse point earning another moan from the blonde. She kept going down her chest, kissing down the valley between Clarke's breasts and down her stomach. Once she reached Clarke's jeans she stops and looks up, the blonde looked back and nodded her head with a smile. Lexa smiled back and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down, looking up she saw the wet patch on Clarke's pink panties.

 

She runs her fingers over the wet spot which made Clarke buck her hips slightly needing more contact. She pulled Clarke's underwear off and for a couple of seconds just stared at the sight in front of her "Clean shaven, expecting something were we?" Lexa teased, Clarke could feel the hot breath of Lexa again her centre "hmmm ... Lexa" she moaned. 

 

After hearing that Lexa thought she should stop teasing and quickly ran her tongue all the way up and flicked Clarke's clit at the top. The sound Clarke made to this was music to her ears so she decided to fully focus her tongue on her clit and slowly pushed a finger inside Clarke until she couldn't go further "Fuck Lex, keep ... keep going". Lexa smiled and added another finger and curling them up, it wasn't too long before Clarke's hand were on the back of her head. Lexa lifted her free hand to Clarke's right breast and began playing with her nipple between her fingers. "Lex- ... Lexa im, fuck ... Im gunna cum Lex" Clarke moaned which made Lexa speed her fingers up as well as her tongue. a few seconds later and Lexa felt Clarke clenching on to her fingers as her back arched off the bed and could her the blonde let out a silent scream. Lexa let Clarke ride out her high before slowly pulling her fingers outside, she crawled up Clarke's body until they were face to face, Lexa then brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean sending a shiver down Clarke's spine at the sight.

 

Without time to react Clarke sat up and grabbed the back of Lexa's bra undoing it and letting it fall. Without any hesitation she caught Lexa's right nipple in her mouth and put both hands down the back of Lexa's work pants resting them against her naked ass. Lexa was now the one moaning at the feeling and could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Deciding she couldn't take it anymore Lexa quickly got off the bed and removed her pants and underwear in one swift motion. Lexa's body was something Clarke could stare at forever, the toned and chiselled abs. Clarke was tired of waiting and seeing a slickness down the inside of Lexa's face was making Clarke's mouth water.

 

When Lexa got back on the bed Clarke wasted no time and brought Lexa's centre straight to her face. Clarke was laying flat on the bed with her legs parted slightly, she pulled Lexa all the way up until she was hovering over Clarke's face, Clarke leaned up and lets her tongue insert itself inside Lexa. Lexa instantly lowered herself fully and moaned at the feeling of Clarke's thrusting tongue. Hearing the sounds Lexa was making above her only made her more motivated to hear them louder, with one hand she grabbed Lexa's ass and squeezed and with the other she reached up and started stroking gentle circles on the brunettes clit. Lexa shook slightly and moaned louder "Fuck, Clarke i .... ohhh fuck". Lexa leaned back and quickly shot her middle and index finger back inside Clarke, when Clarke moaned Lexa felt it inside her making her scream, she was so close already and she'd barely even started.

 

Lexa picked up the pace on her fingers feeling the wetness around them "Im ... ohhhh, Clarke ...". Clarke knew she was close, she could feel the flustering around her tongue but she was close herself so pulled her tongue out and quickly said "hold on, im close too". Lexa whimpered but nodded her head and pumped her fingers even faster, the feeling of Clarke moaning against her was driving her crazy "Clarke i ... oh fuck ... i cant Clarke, Clarke i cant hold it anymore".

 

"Its OK baby, now" she said and that sent her over the edge, her legs gripping Clarke's head tightly. The feeling of Lexa's cum on her tongue and around her mouth was enough to finish Clarke who came on Lexa's fingers for the second time. They both rode out their orgasms before Lexa moved down and collapsed on top of Clarke, both were panting heavily and Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa.

 

A few minutes later they were in a spooning position under the covers of the bed, Lexa being the little spoon obviously, both happy and satisfied. 

 

"Best sex ever" Clarke said in the back of Lexa's neck.

 

Lexa laughed and said "Better than any dream ive had"

 

"You dreamt about this"

 

"Many times, doesn't even compare though" Lexa sighed happily.

 

Without even thinking the pair fell asleep at the warmth of each other.

 

\---

 

Lexa woke up to Clarke's phone ringing, she was still tightly secured in the blonde's arms, she didn't want to move. Then Clarke woke up and grunted at the sound, she reached over Lexa and picked it up off the night stand by her bed.

 

"Hello" she mumbled 

 

"Clarke where the hell are you. you said midnight" Raven said angrily from the other end of the phone

 

"What time is it"

 

"12:40. We've been here for ages"

 

"Fuck sorry, we fell asleep" Clarke said sitting up a little.

 

"Just hurry up"

 

Clarke put the phone down and got up to get her things "Whats the rush" Lexa asked whining at the lack of warmth.

 

"Its 12:40 and i forgot to pick up Rae and O"

 

Lexa's eyes shot open and she quickly grabbed her things off the floor "Fuck my dads gunna kill me" Lexa said pulling her pants back on.

 

"Im sorry, just blame it on me. It was my fault anyway"

 

\---

 

They got to Lexa's house at 1am, Lexa thanked her for the best evening ever and kissed Clarke goodbye. Clarke then left to go to the gas station to pick up Raven and O, she reached in her pocket but forgot that she left her phone at home. "Fuck" she said under her breath and began to drive.

 

The whole way back was a little uncomfortable and filled with Clarke apologising and getting death glares from the two for leaving them there for so long. Once the death stares stopped they began the questions.

 

"How was it" Raven started

 

"Amazing ... Wait, the date?"

 

They both laughed and nodded 

 

"Yeah it was amazing, dinner under candle light, a movie ... well kinda"

 

"What do you mean kinda" Raven asked from the passenger side.

 

"Well we got about 15 minutes in to the movie before things ... heated up"

 

"Please tell me you didn't have sex in the theatre. If we're not allowed to then neither are you"

 

Clarke chuckled and carried on "No we moved it to the bedroom dont worry"

 

"Good ... how was the sex then" O asked from the back.

 

"It had to be good if she fell asleep and forgot about her best friends who unselfishly went out of their ways to make this happen" Raven replied.

 

"Yes and im sorry, ill make it up to you i swear"

 

"Yeah you better" O mumbled from the back.

 

They made it home by 1:50am, Raven and O went straight for the kitchen to make some food and Clarke went upstairs to go back to bed. She sat down on her bed and grabbed her phone, she saw she had a message from Lexa.

 

(LEXA : 1:02am) - Thank you for tonight, it was perfect :) x

 

She was about to reply when she saw another message.

 

(VOICEMAIL: 1:05am) - "Heda" Left you a voice message"

 

Clarke scrunched her eyebrows, why would she send her a voice message a couple of minutes later. Regardless she called it up and listened.

 

Over the next 2 minutes Clarke's face went through a multitude of emotions, a couple of tears fell down her face causing her eye shadow to run a little and smudge on the sides. As soon as the message ended and the call stopped, Clare wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, her face was red with anger and all she was seeing was red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did the voice message say? Find out soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation, Comfort and Fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a little shorter but i hope it still goes well.

Clarke smiled and put the phone too her ear

 

_"*BEEP* ...FUCK WERE YOU?"_

_"I-i was just out with a f-friend"_  
  
"FRIEND? ... NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU, YOU DUMB BITCH *SMACK*"

_"NOW DONT FUCKING LIE TO ME"_

_"*sniffling* i-i wasn't..."  *SMACK*_

_"GET UP!"_

_*soft crying*_

_"Now, im going to ask you one more time ... WHERE WERE YOU?!"_

_"*sniff* i was just out with a friend ... im not..."_

_*Loud bang*_

_*Lexa screaming*_

_"YOUR MOTHER WOULD *SMACK* TURN IN HER FUCKING GRAVE IF SHE SAW THE BITCH YOU HAVE BECOME *SMACK*"_

_*Lexa grunting in pain*_

_*Man laughing*_

_*Fading footsteps*_

_*door slamming shut*_

_The last 40 seconds where Lexa crying in the distance._

 

_\---_

 

 Ravenwas standing at the kitchen counter while Octavia was sitting on the island behind her. They hadn't eaten since before they left to go to the gas station, Raven decided to make the pair some bacon sandwiches.

 

"How do you think it went" Octavia asked swinging her legs over the edge of the island.

 

"Must of been good, did you see bloodies face" 

 

Octavia chuckled as Raven turned to her and handed her a plate.

 

She was about to say something when what sounded like thunder came towards them, they both turned to look at the opening for the kitchen, thats when a angry looking Clarke ran straight through.

 

"Clarke!" Raven called as she ran past but got nothing back. She then turned to look at her girlfriend and both shared a concerned face.

 

*BANG BANG BANG* "GUSTUS GET OUT HERE NOW!" they could here Clarke scream from Gustus's room next to the gym.

 

A few seconds later Clarke stormed back through the kitchen, both Octavia and Raven tried blocking her but she pushed right past them and continued on. Gustus was following a little behind, as he walked through the kitchen he was still putting a shirt over his body.

 

Before he could walk past the pair Octavia grabbed his arm and raised her eyebrows, he looked at her with another concerned look and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Clarke got in the SUV that was right outside the door and turned on the engine, she looked back at the door through her teary eyes and didn't see Gustus so she slammed the horn a couple of times.

 

Soon enough he ran through the door shutting it behind him, he quickly got in the passenger seat and before he could even shut the door, Clarke had taken off to the end of her driveway. Barely catching the large gate as it opened and sped off down the road.

 

"Clarke whats going on" Gustus asked.

 

Clarke didn't answer him, she pressed a button on her steering wheel and waited for a beep "Call Anya" then another beep.

 

Anya picked up on the second ring "Oh hi Clarke, what can i do for you" she asked cheerfully.

 

"Where are you"

 

"At work, why?"

 

"Where"

 

"Its a nightclub downtown"

 

"ANYA! Whats it called" she asked getting a little more annoyed. 

 

"Grounders, is everything OK?"

 

"Get outside and tell your boss your taking a break" and before Anya could answer she hung up.

 

\---

 

Clarke came to a screeching stop outside the grounders nightclub where she saw Anya standing outside with a couple of other women who looked shocked when they saw Clarke. In the back of her mind somewhere Clarke new they were probably fans of hers and if it was any other time she would have got out and talked to them but now was not the time.

 

Anya quickly got in the back seat and shut the door before Clarke sped back off in the direction of Lexa's house. Clarke was fiddling with her phone in her right hand when Anya spoke up.

 

"Clarke, whats going on and whos this?"

 

"Sorry, im Gustus. Im Clarke's security" he reached behind him and shook her hand.

 

"Anya, whats going..." before she could finish the sentence the car was filled with the sound of the voice message.

 

Clarke stopped it when she heard the door slam shut, she couldn't listen to Lexa crying again. At this point Gustus had gone full angry, which for him was looking dead ahead with slightly scrunched eyebrows, it was rarely ever seen but Clarke was glad to see it now. Anya was different, she was quietly crying in the back.

 

"W-why wouldn't ... Why wouldn't she tell me" Anya sobbed.

 

"Not an easy thing for someone who is being abused to do" Gustus said bluntly still looking dead a head.

 

\---

 

They pulled up outside Lexa's house and Clarke opened the door along with Gustus, the doors practically slammed shut. Anya's door opened but Clarke stopped her.

 

"If he see's you, he will call the cops on you. Wait here for when we come out, Lexa will need you" Anya wiped her face and nodded while Clarke shut the door.

 

Both her and Gustus made their way to the front door in silence, once there Clarke made he hand in to a fist and hit the door 4 times and waited.

 

While she waited she kept clenching and unclenching her fist. when the door started to open she kept a tight fist.

 

"What" a tall skinny man said eyeing her.

 

Without skipping a beat she swung hard in to his jaw causing him to stumble back, while he was shocked she took the opportunity to hit him again causing him to hit the floor. A second later he was back on his feet looking at Clarke angrily.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you dumb bitch" he then swung at Clarke who didn't flinch, Gustus caught the mans hand just before it reached Clarke, he tried to break out but couldn't. "What the fuck do you want you fat fuck"

 

"You should hit a lady" he replied bluntly staring him dead in the eye.

 

"Yeah?" he laughed still with a hand wrapped around his fist "Well bitches need to learn their place in the world"

 

Gustus smiled at the man "I couldn't agree more" and he pulled the man forward and out the house.

 

Clarke wasted no time and ran in to the small 1 story house. She opened a couple off doors with out any luck, her heart was racing but she was beyond focused. She got to a door at the end of the building and opened it. Inside she saw Lexa with her knee's to her chest and he face down, it broke her heart to see. She shook the bad thoughts out of her head and quickly walked up to Lexa, she put a hand on her shoulder.

 

"NO, NO PLEASE ..." Lexa screamed and flailed.

 

"Lexa, Lex baby its me ... its Clarke" Clarke reassured.

 

Lexa slowly looked up and saw the smudged face of her girlfriend looking back at her, her eyes widened "Clarke?"

 

Clarke smiled and nodded, Lexa quickly stood up and pulled Clarke in to a tight hug. She buried her head in Clarke's shoulder and cried, Clarke held her with her left arm and used her right to stroked Lexa's hair "Its OK Lex im here ... you safe i promise" she whispered close to Lexa's ear.

 

After a couple of minutes of standing and calming Lexa down, she pulled away to look at Lexa, her eyes where red, there was a large red mark on the left side of her face but much to Clarke's surprise she looked happy. Lexa pulled her in to a quick kiss and rested her forehead against Clarke's "How?".

 

"You called me?" Clarke asked but Lexa shook her head and told her she didn't.

 

"Well you must have done it by accident because i had a voice message, i heard ... i heard everything" Clarke's eyes began to tear again.

 

Lexa brushed them away along with her own "Pack your things" Clarke said.

 

Lexa wasted no time in grabbing her back and packing her things up which wasn't a lot. Her phone, charger, earphones, sketch pad, pencils and a small bracelet from her nightstand. She packed everything in her back pack and took Clarke's hand.

 

Clarke led Lexa back outside the house. When they got out they could see Lexa's blood covered father laying face up on the lawn with Gustus pining him down, Clarke could see just by the way his leg looked that it was broken and looking at his face she could see his nose was broken and a few teeth were missing. Lexa kept close to Clarke while they walked to the car.

 

Clarke opened the back door and Lexa jumped in when she saw Anya "Lexa im sorry" Anya sobbed and pulled her sister tightly.

 

Clarke shut the door and walked over to Gustus and Lexa's dad, she stood over him and put her foot on his throat. "From now on, you dont know Lexa, you will stay far away from her, you will make no attempt to contact her and if i find out you broke one of these rules you will not see the next day. Do i make myself clear?" He looked angrily at Clarke and didn't say anything. She put a lot more pressure on his throat causing the man to choke and panic "Im sorry, what was that"

 

"O-Ok i w-wont" He stuttered out.

 

"Good" Clarke released her foot and Gustus got off of him, she kicked him hard in his ribs as she left. 

 

\---

 

Clarke drove back to her place, Anya spent the whole drive comforting her sister while everyone else stayed quiet. They pulled up to the gate and Clarke got out the car, she opened the back door and said "Anya, Gustus will take you back to work, Lexa come on" she held her hand out and Lexa took it straight away saying goodbye to her sister in the process.

 

They held hands as they walked inside Clarke's house, as soon as the door shut Raven and Octavia came around from the living room.

 

"Whats going on" Octavia asked looking at the pair of rough looking women.

 

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that its settled now so i promise you two dont need to worry"

 

"Are you sure" Raven asked.

 

Clarke just nodded and smiled, she took Lexa's hand and led her upstairs to her room. 

 

Once inside she sat down on the bed and pulled Lexa in to her, she wrapped her arms around Lexa's middle and kissed her cheek "Are you OK" she asked softly.

 

Lexa turned on Clarke's lap slightly to look her straight in her face "For the first time in a long time, im great" she said and kissed Clarke deeply.

 

Clarke pulled away after needing air "Well you dont need to worry about him from now on".

 

"Thank you" Lexa whispered and held Clarke tight.

 

Clarke patted her thigh a couple of times and said "How about i run you a bath and make us some coco?" 

 

Lexa smiled and nodded at Clarke who smiled in return.

 

\---

 

Lexa sat in the bubble bath, her mind was still racing a little at what had happened tonight but she was genuinely happy. She hated her father, she was glad to see him broken for a change. Before her thoughts got too carried away Clarke opened the bathroom door.

 

"Hey, here you go" she said, handing Lexa the mug of Coco with a couple of small marshmallows. Lexa was overcome with emotions, she took the mug and smiled brightly at Clarke.

 

"What?" Clarke laughed.

 

"Your just ... a really nice person"

 

Clarke sat on the edge of the bath just behind Lexa's head and said "Yeah well dont tell Rae or O that" which made Lexa chuckle.

 

Clarke picked up the small plastic jug at the side of the bath and filled it with water, she slowly poured the water over Lexa's head and ran her fingers through her hair. In the end she ended up slowly washing Lexa while Lexa drunk her Coco, Clarke could see it in Lexa that she was a lot more relaxed now and she must feel free.

 

Clarke was rubbing Lexa's arms when she felt something on the top of her Left one, she ran her fingers over and she counted 10 scars, Lexa must have noticed and said "Some days were harder than most".

 

She turned her body and Clarke saw 10 neatly done scars, deep cuts, 3 inches long and about half an inch apart. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"Not really much to talk about"

 

"Did he do them"

 

"No, i did when i felt exceptionally bad"

 

Clarke didn't say anything for a few seconds "I wish i could take all of this away from you" she whispered.

 

"You do" Lexa replied kissing Clarke.

 

Once they finished and Lexa was dry, Clarke went in to her closet with Lexa and showed her a line of sleep wear, because she was already in her sleep wear she left and waited on the bed. She picked out some soft shorts and a loose, black t-shirt and walked back out to Clarke.

 

"Wow, they look pretty loose, i really need to use that gym more"

 

Lexa chuckled and walked over to Clarke joining her in bed "Dont you dare, i love your curves" she replied gently rubbing Clarke's sides.

 

Clarke kissed her deeply, tongues meeting and dancing until the need for air became too much. Lexa pecked Clarke once again and rested her head just above Clarke's breasts, an arm wrapped loosely around Clarke's stomach. Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head and held her close, they both fell asleep pretty happy and snuggled closely to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ive done this chapter well and you liked the outcome. With dealing with a similar situation myself i can say that what Gustus said is true. It can be extremely difficult to tell anyone if your being abused even if you know it will help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Jake come over and meet Lexa ... also fluff because i like fluff, maybe smut too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just gunna say this now so no one gets any ideas. There isn't going to be some major issue between Lexa and Clarke, this story is purely fluff, smut with the occasional small issue every now and then. Nothing serious.

Clarke woke up to gentle strokes up her sides, she slowly opened her eyes and looked to Lexa, she saw her with a soft smile on her face.

 

"Hey" Clarke said with a sleepy voice "How long have you been awake"

 

"I dont know, not too long i dont think"

 

"Do you want some breakfast?" Clarke asked

 

"I could eat i guess" Lexa said with a small smirk

 

"Not what i meant and you know it"

 

Lexa rested her head on Clarke's chest, she looked around the room she was in, she didn't really get a chance last time she was here. On the desk at the end of the bed she could see a silver frame with small golden streaks, inside the frame was her picture.

 

"You kept it?" she asked smiling

 

"Of coarse. i wasn't lying Lexa, its really good"

 

Lexa didn't say anything, she just buried her face in her girlfriends neck and kissed it a couple of times. Clarke laughed at the feeling and pushed Lexa's head to look at her. "I would love nothing more than too stay in bed with you all day but i have work to do. So ill go make us some breakfast, go in the closet and find some things to wear, while im out today you can go with Raven or O and get some clothes if you want"

 

"I cant. I dont get paid until Monday and my dad took the last of my money" she replied

 

Clarke held back the little anger rising in her at the mere mention of the girls father. "My treat"

 

Lexa looked up and quickly said "No, no you dont need to buy me things, i can wait a few more days until i get paid its OK"

 

Clarke took a few seconds too think and smiled when she found a way around it "Would you do something for me if i really wanted to"

 

"Anything" Lexa replied happily

 

"Great, i want to buy you some new clothes"

 

"Well ... no that- thats not fair"

 

"Lexa i want to and you need some, its a win win"

 

"I know its just ... i- i dont want you to ... If you buy me things, i dont want you to think thats the only reason i like you"

 

Clarke chuckled "Lexa i know ive had problems with that in the past but i know your not like that OK?"

 

Clarke didn't get an answer from Lexa whose face was a mixture of affection and nervousness. Clarke looked down and kissed Lexa a couple of times bringing the other girl out of her thoughts. "OK?" Clarke asked again.

 

Lexa scrunched her eyebrows "OK what?" she asked completely forgetting what they were talking about after Clarke kissed her.

 

Clarke laughed again and sat up "get dressed and ill go make us some breakfast. If we're lucky Raven and O haven't got up yet and we wont have to watch their public sex acts"

 

\---

 

Clarke got the the bottom of the stairs and could hear noise coming from the kitchen, she groaned silently thinking how Lexa probably wasn't used to O and Raven like Clarke was and thought she might not be comfortable around it. 

 

"Can you two do me a favour and not have sex in the kitchen ..." Clarke said walking around the opening to the kitchen. Her eyes shot open when she didn't see Raven and Octavia but instead her mom and dad. They were sitting next to each other on the stools of the island facing Clarke.

 

"I think we can stick to that rule" Jake said laughing a little.

 

"Shit im sorry, i thought you was Octavia and Raven" Clarke said going red in the face.

 

"Its OK sweetie. I see they still haven't changed since the last time we were here" Abby asked.

 

"Oh uh, n-no they ... they , yeah" Clarke stuttered.

 

She walked over to the cupboards and pulled out all the ingredients to make pancakes and bacon for her and Lexa, Abby turned in her stool and saw Clarke's hand, bruised with scrapes on the knuckles. She stood up and took Clarke's hand in her own "Clarke what happened to your hand"

 

Clarke jumped slightly then thought about what to say "Someone needed to be taught a lesson. Dont worry mom im fine, ive done everything i need to, it will heal soon"

 

Just then she heard footsteps come down the stairs, inside Clarke was panicking but she had to remain in control. She dropped the mix in her hands down on the counter and quickly left the room saying "Give me a minute" as she walked past her parents.

 

When she got to the hallway she saw Lexa standing at the bottom smiling at her, Clarke couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans, which she knew weren't hers, a loose white top and had her hair in a long ponytail, she looked beautiful.

 

"You look amazing Lexa" Clarke said as she got closer.

 

"So do you" Lexa replied bringing Clarke into a kiss that left them both smiling.

 

"Im still in my sleep clothes ... shit, uh i forgot something"

 

"Whats wrong?"

 

"Its um ... my mom and dad are here" Clarke said nervously.

 

"Oh ... I could go back upstairs if you would like"

 

Clarke laughed slightly and took her girlfriends hand "I would like you to meet them. If thats something your OK with"

 

"Are you sure" Lexa said back just as nervous.

 

Clarke didn't respond, she just walked both of them through the opening to the kitchen. The pair came to a stop standing about fifteen feet away from Abby and Jake, Abby was on her phone and Jake was carrying on from where Clarke had left with the food.

 

Clarke cleared her throat and both looked over to her and Lexa, they saw the two holding hands. "Mom, Dad this is Lexa ... my girlfriend"

 

There was a few seconds of silence and that was worrying Clarke, Jake then smiled and laughed while Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed something from her pocket. Jake stood next to Abby with his hand held out "Yeah yeah, hold on" She rummaged around until she pulled out $50 then handed it to Jake "Pleasure doing business with you" he said smugly and then kissed his wife on the cheek.

 

"Whats going on" Clarke asked watching the exchange.

 

"Well we made a bet a while ago. When you started to gather fame i told your father 'i bet Clarke will get some big strong guy to look after her' but your father said '$50 says she will get a sweet girlfriend' so we made a bet" Abby explained.

 

"So it looks like ill buy us lunch then" Jake said holding up the money.

 

"Wait so ... you knew, about me being ..." Clarke let the sentence linger.

 

Her parents both looked at each other then back to Clarke "You didn't know we knew?" Abby asked and received a negative head shake from Clarke.

 

"Oh, sorry honey. We've known since you were in high school. Raven told us about a girl you were crushing on ... Niylah i think her name was"

 

Clarke's face went red and Lexa giggled a little "Right well, that saves the worrying i guess"

 

\---

 

They sat down and all ate their breakfast, Raven and Octavia joined them shortly after and sat down with them. Lexa was surprised at how comfortable Raven and Octavia were around Clarke's parents, they treated them as if they were their own. Lexa was quiet through most of breakfast unless someone asked her something, both Abby and Jake told her to call them by their names and not 'Mr and Mrs Griffin' which she did at the beginning.

 

When they were all finished Clarke stood up and said "Im going to go and get ready, Mom, Dad dont give Lexa 'The talk' Raven and O already beat you to it. They handcuffed me to the car so i couldn't intervene so please for me just dont"

 

"Why do you have han- ... you know what, dont worry" Abby said.

 

Both girls laughed, Abby and Jake agreed and Clarke left to do what she had to do. Once she left and Lexa saw that Raven and Octavia were busy talking to Jake Lexa looked too Abby "Clarke said you are a Doctor" Abby nodded and smiled. Lexa rubbed the back of her neck nervously and said "C-can you help me with something" Abby saw the nervousness, she looked to the others and stood up without anyone noticing, she motioned her head for Lexa to follow which she did.

 

She led them into the living room and both sat down on the black leather couch. Without saying anything Lexa slowly lifted the white Shirt for Abby to take a look, Abby gasped seeing her lower left ribs were a mixture of red and Blue. She knelt in front of Lexa and lightly ran her fingers over it causing Lexa to hiss a little "Sorry honey. It looks like you have some cracked ribs..." Abby's mind wandered for a second at the memory of Clarke's hand earlier and how she said 'Someone needed to be taught a lesson'. Abby's eyes went wide, she never thought Clarke could do something like this, she was getting very angry so she asked "Lexa im going to ask you something, no matter how scared you are i need you to be 100% honest with me. Will you do that, please" Lexa nervously nodded her head, she didn't know if Clarke told her parents about what happened. 

 

"Did- Did Clarke do this" Abby asked looking up to Lexa.

 

"No, no no she didn't i swear. She uh ... she kinda, saved me from the person who did"

 

Abby let out a deep breath and smiled in pride "Thank god, i was gunna kill her"

 

Lexa put her shirt down and said "No she's very nice too me"

 

"As she should be. Im going to a medical conference today so ill pick you up a prescription for antibiotics and painkillers, unfortunately theres not alot you can do with cracked ribs, just take it easy and take the meds and you'll be fine"

 

\---

 

Clarke, Octavia and Jake went to a photo shoot with Clarke, she told Lexa it was some promotional stuff for her upcoming tour and she made Raven take her to get some Clothes. She whispered in Ravens ear to not let her just get one or two things, she handed her the credit card and left.

 

Lexa felt a bit awkward around just Raven at first but because of Ravens talkative personality and humour it didn't take too long before they were talking like old friends. They spent the whole morning walking in and out of different stores buying different bits of clothes, most of the pants being tight and black and a load of different shirts and a nice leather Jacket. Lexa kept saying she had more than enough after the first bag was full but Raven just dragged her through the stores regardless.

 

Lexa was thankful when she got a text from Clarke.

 

(CLARKE): Hey beautiful hows shopping? x

 

(LEXA): We have 5 full bags, please tell her to stop x

 

 **(CLARKE):** Who do u think told her to do it ;) x

 

(LEXA): I have more clothes than any human needs x

 

(CLARKE): Good, that means you have options. Come meet us where we left you, my dads taking us out for lunch x

 

(LEXA): If she'll finally let us leave x

 

(CLARKE): Dont worry ill text her now, see ya soon x

 

(LEXA): Ok bye :) x

 

Lexa looked to Raven who was looking down at her phone "So we can go now?" Lexa asked. Raven hummed then looked at Lexa "No quite, one more stop then we can go".

 

Raven led her to Victoria's Secret and Lexa's face went bright red when she looked around "Raven..."

 

"I know but think, your Clarke's girlfriend and im sure she'll appreciate seeing you in some sexy underwear or something"

 

"Raven i uh ... i kinda already got some earlier"

 

Raven's eyes went wide and she looked at the blushing Lexa next to her "What, when"

 

"About an hour ago you were talking to someone and i found some Lacey black underwear" She explained.

 

"Look at you, taking some initiative. can i see it"

 

"No" she replied sheepishly.

 

Raven noticed how uncomfortable Lexa looked so she just nodded and made her way to their meeting point with the others.

 

\---

 

After they ate lunch everyone went back to the studio where Clarke was finishing up with the last couple of outfits. Clarke was getting changed back in to her own clothes with Lexa in a changing room alone.

 

"There's something i need to talk to you about" Clarke said and saw the worried look on Lexa's face.

 

"Its nothing bad but i need to know, where do you want to stay, your more than welcome to stay with me if you want, i know its really early but i dont mind and at least that way i know you'll be safe, i can even give you a room to yourself if you want. Or i could call Anya and ask if you can stay with her or if you dont want that i could just buy you your own place"

 

"You will not buy me a place, clothes is one thing but i will not let you buy me a place to live. I dont mind what happens" 

 

Clarke smiled "Lexa what do you want to do"

 

"Can i stay with you" she asked nervously.

 

Clarke pulled her top over her head and walked up to Lexa "Yes you can" she said then kissed her.

 

\---

 

Lexa went to work a little while later and Clarke set up a room for her, she gave her the spare room that was right next to her own. She filled the smaller walk in closet with Lexa's new clothes. Once that was done she and Gustus went back out to get some more things a decent sized TV, a desk and a Electronic drawing pad, she made sure to get one with a large screen and the best one she could find, she laid it on the desk and looked around the room happy with what she saw.

 

When she got to the gas station she saw Anya inside talking to Lexa, the rest of the evening was spent with lighter conversation than Clarke expected but was happy to see that Lexa was happier now. Anya asked about where Lexa would be staying and after Lexa told her she looked a bit wary, she asked about it being too soon but Clarke told her she has her own room and she would be safe which Anya couldn't say anything about so she just smiled and nodded her head.

 

\---

 

When Clarke brought Lexa back home she showed her her new room, told her where the clothes were and showed her the new drawing device which Lexa was in love with as soon as she saw it. She knew there was no point in telling Clarke she couldn't accept it so she just enjoyed it instead. Both girls went to bed shortly after. 

 

Almost an hour after Clarke left Lexa's room Clarke was sitting in her bed on her phone replying to DMs on twitter, she tried sleeping but couldn't for some reason so she just decided to wait until sleep hit her. She heard the slight noise of Lexa's door open and a few seconds later she saw a shadow moved under her door, she looked over and saw it had just stopped. 

 

Three more minutes went by and she took another look and saw it still hadn't moved, she knew it was Lexa and thought she probably was nervous in case Clarke was asleep.

 

"Are you gunna stand out there all night or are you going to come in" Clarke called from her bed.

 

The door slowly opened and Lexa stepped in still in her loose shirt and shorts "Sorry, i didn't want to wake you"

 

"Cant sleep either" Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head in response. Clarke moved over and opened up the covers, Lexa quickly joined her and snuggled up close to Clarke clinging around her waist. Clarke kissed the top of Lexa's head and held the other girl close with an arm on her back with the other still on her phone.

 

A few minutes went by before Lexa had an idea, she moved away from Clarke and grabbed something she left under the bed earlier in the day. Clarke didn't know what was going on and Lexa didn't say anything she just smiled and turned on the room light. Lexa then went in to Clarke's closet and closed the doors behind her.

 

Lexa walked out of the closet and Clarke's jaw dropped seeing her girlfriend standing there in nothing but some sexy black underwear. Lexa saw the reaction and stepped back towards the bed, once she stood at the side Clarke practically threw her down so she was on her back lying down.

 

Clarke sat up and straddled Lexa's hips, she bent down and kissed Lexa hard, her tongue flew straight in to Lexa's mouth. She pulled away and narrowed her eyes at Lexa with a smile she said "When i said get clothes this isn't exactly what i had in mind".

 

Lexa smiled "Do you like them?" she asked.

 

"You have no idea" she husked back.

 

Before Lexa could reply Clarke was sucking and kissing down her neck, Lexa arched her back slightly giving Clarke the hint which she picked up on immediately. Clarke reached around and removed Lexa's bra exposing her naked chest. Clarke quickly brought her mouth down and began massaging one of Lexa's hard nipples with her tongue while her right hand slowly scratched down Lexa's body. Hearing the brunette below her moaning softly was turning Clarke on more than anything but at this moment she had nothing else in her mind other than pleasuring this girl.

 

She was about to pull down the underwear but stopped "Please" Lexa moaned, Clarke rubbed her fingers over the fabric causing a shudder from Lexa. Clarke removed her mouth from Lexa's nipple and moved upwards to capture her lips, she then moved the underwear with one finger so it was just out of the way slightly and slowly pushed two fingers inside, Lexa moaned in to Clarke's mouth until Clarke was completely inside her.

 

"Do you want me to carry on?" Clarke husked looking in to her eyes.

 

Clarke was very slowly pumping her finger in and out of Lexa's dripping pussy but it wasn't enough, Lexa nodded and held Clarke's back trying to bring her closer.

 

"Tell me Lexa" Clarke said teasingly.

 

"I uh ... i ohhhh ... please" Lexa was having trouble, her mouth and brain weren't co-operating with her.

 

Clarke stilled her fingers inside and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Please fuck me Clarke, please fuck me hard" Lexa breathed out, Clarke smiled at the answer and set a quick pace with her fingers. The only sounds she could her was the slight squeals and moans from Lexa and the sound of slapping wet skin. Once Lexa's breath was getting quicker Clarke curled her fingers inside her hitting all the right spots causing Lexa to scream in pleasure. She went back down and sucked on her other nipple, Lexa's back arched up "Im oh fuck, im c-close ohhh fuck". Clarke smiled around the nipple and ignoring the slight ache in her arm she quickened the pace further, she quickly let go of the nipple in her mouth and said "Cum for me baby".

 

Lexa's eyes rolled back in her head, her nails digging in to Clarke's back hard. Clarke's could feel Lexa's inner walls clamp on her fingers "Fuck CLARKE!" Lexa moaned loudly, Clarke felt Lexa's cum slowly sliding down her fingers and hand. She slowed her pace letting Lexa ride out her high before she was completely done. Clarke then pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth, sucking all of Lexa's taste from them, Lexa watched and it sent a shiver down her spine. In one quick motion Clarke was then the one on her back and a hungry looking Lexa above her.

 

After both girls had multiple orgasms they collapsed back on to bed satisfied and tired, falling asleep cuddled up tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought i would give you a longer chapter since i didn't post Tuesday, as always tell me what you think <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter to set up some plot points with some cuteness thrown in for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m using my phone to do this so sorry for any mistakes

The past month had gone by fairly well for everyone. Lexa used her bedroom for the first week but after that she just stayed in Clarke’s room with her. She still used the room to draw in and too keep her clothes.

 

She got a lot more comfortable around Octavia and Raven seeing them as friends. She got on with Gustus and the pair would usually spend an hour or so in the home gym together, it was one of Lexa’s favourite things about living in Clarke’s house besides being with Clarke obviously.

 

This night was Lexa’s last night at work before a three day holiday and little did she know Clarke had something planned for her. Come Saturday the pair were eating lunch when Octavia came downstairs telling Clarke about a party they had been invited too.

 

“Nah I don’t wanna go” Clarke said with a fork in her mouth.

 

“Oh come on, we rarely go out partying” Octavia pleaded.

 

“You two go, I’ll be meeting Lexa at work later”

 

Lexa then jumped in “Its fine Clarke one day isn’t going to kill you, go have fun”

 

“Think about it this way, Raven and I were only invited as your guests”

 

Clarke sighed and dropped her fork on her plate “Fine but I’m not being the designated driver”

 

Octavia ran around the kitchen island and hugged Clarke “thank you. Don’t worry I’ll get Raven to do it”

 

—-

 

Raven and Octavia were in front of the large mirror in their bedroom going over the finishing touches to their outfits. Raven was in a slim knee high red dress with red heels to match. Octavia was in the same except in light blue including the heels. Clarke wasn’t much of a dress person and instead chose a pair of tight skinny jeans with a stylish white V-neck top with some white shoes.

 

Once they were finally done and ready at 8pm the trio made their way to the party. It was hosted by one of the few people Clarke genuinely liked in the music industry, Ariana Grande. If it would have been almost anyone else she would have not went no matter what.

 

At first Clarke just grabbed a drink and danced with her friends but as the night went on she drunk a lot more until she was a drunken mess. Octavia was in and out of consciousness by 10pm and Raven was sitting with her on a white leather couch at the end of the large living room.

 

“T-take me Lexa” Clarke slurred from next to Raven.

 

“It’s on half ten are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer” Raven asked the droopy blonde.

 

Clarke quickly shook her head and grabbed Ravens hand pulling her up. Raven helped Octavia out to the SUV outside and Clarke got in giggling.

 

As they started to drive Raven took a look over to Clarke in the passenger seat. “What’s with that disgusting smile on your face”

 

“Lexa’s three d-days off ... not at work”

 

“And?”

 

“We’re going out ... but shhhh y-you can’t tell”

 

Raven laughed a little and put some music on to fill the silence. Octavia was completely gone at this point, her head leaning against the back side window with her mouth parted.

 

Raven dropped Clarke off at almost 11pm and left to take Octavia home. Clarke walking in and stood at the end of the room, she saw Anya and Lexa talking and smiled because she forgot it was Saturday and she wanted to show Anya what she had planned.

 

“Clarke, what are you doing I thought you was at a party tonight” Lexa asked from behind the counter. Clarke just nodded and stumbled over until she was standing right next to Anya.

 

“Good night Clarke?” Anya asked.

 

“B-better now” She drunkenly smiled.

 

“How much have you had to drink” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeeeaahhh” Clarke said.

 

“This is brilliant, please get her drunk more” Anya laughed to Lexa.

 

“I did s’thing” Clarke slurred. Lexa asked what but Clarke shook her head and reached inside her small black bag pulling out an envelope.

 

“I can’t ... show Lexa shhh” she said to Anya. The other two looked at each other with confusion and Clarke then pulled Anya away from the counter until they were near the front door.

 

She handed the envelope to Anya who spent a couple of minutes looking over the pages with wide eyes.

 

“Holy shit Clarke what is this” Anya asked shocked at what she was looking at.

 

“A date ... Lexa and me” Clarke replied.

 

“This isn’t a date, more like-“ she was cut off by Clarke who gasped.

 

“She w-won’t like it?” She asked worriedly.

 

“What is it Anya” Lexa asked from the other side of the room, Clarke turned to face Lexa and put her index finger to her lips and shushed her before turning back to Anya.

 

“Well, she will love it but I doubt she’ll like how much it cost” Anya said quietly so only Clarke could hear. It was true, Lexa always felt bad when Clarke would spend money on her.

 

“Do y’think she be mad?” Clarke asked.

 

“No she’ll love it” Anya said reassuringly.

 

“When’s your birthday” Clarke asked, Anya looked at her with scrunched eyebrows so Clarke continued “L-lexa said it was ... soon”

 

“Uh yeah, a couple of weeks. Why?”

 

“No reason” Clarke said unconvincingly.

 

They walked back to Lexa and Clarke walked around the counter and hugged her girlfriend “Your soft” she mumbled in to Lexa’s neck receiving a laugh from the others.

 

“Clarke” Lexa started and Clarke hummed still buried in Lexa’s neck. “What was in the envelope”.

 

“I can’t say ... Anya said y-you get mad” Clarke answered.

 

“What if I said please?” Clarke removed her head and shook it in front of Lexa.

 

Lexa thought for a second before moving down to Clarke ear and whispering “what about if I wear the Lacey underwear you like”

 

Clarke looked at her and bit her lip “well ... C-can you wear that and ... I’ll say you another secret, for Anya”

 

“What secret” Anya asked quickly.

 

“Your birthday present” Clarke said with a drunk smile to Anya.

 

“Fine” Lexa said. Clarke smiled at Lexa and whispered in her ear. After a few seconds Lexa pulled back “Clarke no, Clarke you can’t do that” she said very seriously.

 

Clarke wasn’t expecting that reaction “will she ... not like it”

 

“That’s not the point Clarke”

 

“But I have more than enough M-money, it’s good yeah?”

 

“Clarke just because you can, doesn’t mean you should”

 

“Why not” Clarke whined

 

“That’s way too much Clarke” Lexa protested.

 

“But like ... imagine her face” Clarke said pointing a finger right in Anya’s face.

 

“Clarke seriously-“

 

“It’s already done though” she pouted.

 

“What?!”

 

“All I have to do is call my mom and my-“

 

“It’s surely not that bad” Anya said cutting Clarke off.

 

“Well no technically it’s not bad but-“

 

“Lexa you need to realise that Clarke is a grown up and can make her own decisions”

 

“Oh shut up your only saying that because you think your getting something expensive out of it” Lexa replied then she had a thought “Did you do this tonight while you were drunk?”

 

Clarke shook her head “Last week”.

 

“It’s ok Clarke Lexa just doesn’t appreciate you. I could always be your girlfriend if you want” Anya teased, Clarke hugged Lexa again and said “I don’t think y-you ... can fit in her sexy panties” Lexa’s face went a little red while Anya and Clarke both laughed.

 

—-

 

After Anya dropped the pair back at Clarke’s house Clarke was almost falling asleep as soon as she entered. She was leaning in the kitchen opening, her eyes almost completely shut and her legs about to give out.

 

Lexa came walking back to her with a glass of water and told Clarke to grind it, she finished the glass and handed it back to Lexa.

 

“Ready for bed” Lexa asked as she came back and stood in front of Clarke.

 

Clarke sighed and looked up at Lexa “Babe, I’m not gunna make it ... go, just go ... I’ll only slow you down”

 

“Such a drama queen” Lexa chuckled, she the picked Clarke up bridal style and started walking, the whole time Clarke was giggling like an idiot. Carrying Clarke was nothing for Lexa, she was very athletic even before living here.

 

She got to Clarke’s bedroom and opened it with her legs, shutting it with her hips as she walked through. She put Clarke on the bed laying her flat on her back “arms up” Lexa said holding the bottom of Clarke’s top.

 

“Are you trying to take advantage of your drunk girlfriend” Clarke said teasingly.

 

“Well seeing as your not slurring as much I wouldn’t exactly say you were overly drunk”

 

Clarke lifted her arms and quickly kissed Lexa before continuing “I wouldn’t mind if you was” she said in a sultry voice.

 

Lexa laughed as she lifted the top from Clarke “no, you probably don’t want to be sleeping in those tight clothes though”

 

Lexa then grabbed the top of Clarke’s jeans and Clarke lifted her hips. Once they were off Lexa walked in to her large wardrobe and found a long loose shirt, she handed the shirt to Clarke and undressed herself. Most of the time Lexa would just sleep either nude or in just panties but with Clarke being drunk and Lexa not being a fan of drunk sex she opted for a similar look to what Clarke was wearing.

 

“Your no fun” Clarke teased as she watched Lexa put on a shirt.

 

“I know” she replied smiling, she got under the covers with Clarke and kissed her a few times before resting her head on top of Clarke’s chest with an arm wrapped around her waist.

 

Lexa smiled because after only five minutes Clarke was asleep. She gently extracted herself from Clarke and left the room, she went downstairs and got a glass of water and a couple of aspirin out before bringing them upstairs and placing them on the nightstand.

 

She sneakily got back in bed and once she rested back on Clarke she was pulled in tight and heard Clarke humming above her, she placed a kiss to the sleeping girls cheek before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to anyone who can guess what Anya’s present is :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some things about Lexa's future and where their 'Date' takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a month since the first post, thanks to everyone whose read :D

Clarke woke up around mid day to a cold bed, usually Lexa would be in front of her or resting a little on top, not today. She reached behind her and groaned when she felt the emptiness. After a few more seconds she decided to get up because the pounding in her head was becoming unbearable. When she sat up and went to get her phone from the nightstand she saw a glass of water with two small white pills next to it which put a smile on her face despite the pain.

 

She considered getting dressed but really could not be bothered, she was still in just her underwear and an oversized shirt white came to just under her ass cheeks. She swallowed the pills, grabbed her phone and left her room. Just as she got to the top of the staircase Octavia's voice came from behind her "Hey Clarke, Bell wants to see us. Making sure everything's ready for the tour in a few weeks".

 

"Well, most of the tickets have sold, transport is ready, hotels done ... what else is there?" Clarke replied still feeling sleepy.

 

"Not sure, i think hes just trying to make sure everything goes perfect. Have you spoke to Lexa about it yet?"

.

"No not properly, i dunno whether to have this conversation now or when we come back"

 

"Do it when you come back, it will probably dampen the mood" 

 

"Yeah i guess your right ... Where is she anyway"

 

"Last time i saw her she was in the gym with Gustus"

 

"Great" Clarke said with a smile, she wasted no time in heading downstairs. First she went to the kitchen and made a mug of coffee for herself then grabbed two ice cold water bottles from the fridge for the other two.

 

With all the drinks in hand she walked through the kitchen, past Gustus's room and in to the small home gym. As soon as the door opened and she set foot inside all of her senses spiked, Fairly loud music played through the speakers in the corner of the room, the smell of sweat and the overall feel of the room was humid.

 

The other two didn't notice her come in, they were in the middle of the room with Gustus wearing pads on his hands and Lexa with sparring gloves on. Clarke sat down on the bench at the back of the room next to the door. Lexa's back was facing her, she was only wearing a sports bra and some tight, black gym shorts which gave Clarke an amazing view of her girlfriend. She put their drinks on the floor and brought the coffee to her lips, Clarke didn't expect Lexa to really use the gym when she showed it to her but was happy she liked it. She sat for a couple of minutes and watched, every time Lexa went to swing her back and shoulder muscles flexed, a sight Clarke loved to see. Clarke had always wanted a body like Lexa's, she adores it, she knew she wasn't overweight or anything but she is definitely jealous of Lexa's body and if anything its only got better since she moved in. Lexa on the other hand likes Clarke just the way she is, she doesn't want her to go on some ridiculous diet or exercise plan as she has explained a couple of times in the past.

 

Gustus noticed Clarke over Lexa's shoulder so he stood out of his stance and took his gloves off, Lexa wasn't sure what he was doing until he turned the music off and heard Clarke's voice.

 

"Lexa, catch" Lexa turned as Clarke through the bottle to her, she felt the cold and quickly put it against her overheated skin.

 

"Thanks, what are you doing"

 

Clarke took another sip from her mug "Enjoying the view" she said smiling.

 

Lexa chuckled and walked over to Clarke pulling her up so she was standing. The leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, after a couple of seconds Clarke pulled back "Even your lips taste sweaty"

  
"Dont act like you dont love it" Lexa replied as her hands rested on Clarke's hips.

 

"I do, but you should probably shower and get ready, we'll be leaving in a couple of hours"

 

"Are you gunna tell me where we're going yet"

 

"Nope ... ill give you a clue though, ill be wearing a wig, some sexy sunglasses and ... you'll have to wait and see for the rest"

 

Lexa looked up slightly in thought, she then returned her gaze to Clarke with a questioning look "We're going somewhere public?" she asked, Clarke just nodded with a smile.

 

Lexa sighed with a smile "I'm not lying Clarke, i dont have any issues with being in a private relationship with you. You dont have to risk it if you dont want"

 

"Your right, but i do want to and trust me you'll love it, plus im not going to be in a disguise the whole time. Theres a couple of things we'll be doing where its just us"

 

"I thought this was meant to be a date?"

 

"it is ... just a date that lasts a few days" She then leaned up slightly and kissed Lexa again before telling her to go get ready.

 

\---

 

After they packed their bags, said goodbye to their friends and ate lunch, Clarke was driving them to their first destination. They were in the SUV and Lexa still had no idea where they were going, Clarke still hadn't said anything.

 

Turns out they were heading to the airport, except they didn't go through the normal entrance. Clarke drove up to a side area and spoke to the man at the booth before the large metal gate opened and they were driving along side hangers and planes. Near the far east side of the large airport was a black private jet, Lexa was completely shocked at the sight, she had only ever been on a plane once when she was younger and she loved it, she couldn't even imagine how much she would like this.

 

Clarke noticed Lexa smiling like an idiot from the drivers side "What ya thinking" Clarke asked as she pulled up next to the hanger the jet was parked outside.

 

"Are we having a flying date?" she replied still smiling looking at Clarke.

 

"No, this is just going to get us there and back" Clarke chuckled then leaned over the middle console and kissed Lexa "Ready" she asked after she pulled back, Lexa quickly nodded her head and got out. They grabbed their bags and Clarke locked the car.

 

Standing outside the plane were two men and a woman, once the pair reached them the first man put his arm out and said "Hi, my names Captain Jones, this is my co-pilot Mrs Julia Kent and your steward David. We will be you flight crew today"

 

Both Clarke and Lexa shook their hands and introduced themselves, all five then made their way up the connecting ramp and in to the plane. The captain and co-pilot didn't hang around and went straight in to the cockpit, unlike on normal passenger planes they left the doors open. David showed the two around the plane. There were twenty large, white leather chairs, a bathroom at the back and even a small sleeping area. Lexa was amazed at everything she saw, sitting in one of the large chairs she felt like some giant CEO of some major business.

 

The steward looked to Clarke as she put the couples bags away "Hey, sorry im a really big fan. Do you mind if i get a picture" Clarke looked over with a large smile and said "Yeah of coarse" she then nudged Lexa out of her thoughts and took the mans phone "Could you take the picture please" she asked Lexa.

 

Lexa smiled and took the phone out of her hands, she stood up and face the two. Clarke put her arm around the mans shoulder and he did the same back, both standing with bright smiles on their face Lexa took the picture. She smiled at it and handed it back to the man "Thanks, this means a lot. Let me know if theirs anything you two need" Lexa nodded and went to sit back down.

 

"Do you have any champagne in here" Clarke asked before David left.

 

"Yeah, ill bring it over once we're in the air"

 

As he walked away and got in his own seat Clarke sat next to Lexa "How you feeling?" she asked taking one of Lexa's hands in her own.

 

"Excited ... nervous but mainly excited"

 

Clarke had spoke to the captain before leaving and told him not to announce where they were headed, she wanted it to be a surprise until the very last second. He went through the usual safety briefing and a little information about the flying conditions and once he was finished they set off.

 

\---

 

They were half an hour away from landing when Clarke remembered something she needed to ask Lexa about. Lexa had her legs resting on Clarke's as they sat opposite each other, they had been in a comfortable silence through out most of the trip.

 

She squeezed Lexa's foot to get her attention "I've been thinking about something recently" 

 

"I've heard thats dangerous for Blonde's to do" Lexa replied teasingly with a smile.

 

Clarke chuckled and said "you know your not as funny as you think you are, right?"

 

"Got you to laugh so i'd say im pretty funny ... whats up though"

 

"Well, ive been looking over some of your work and was just wondering if you would be interested in making something out of it"

 

Lexa scrunched her brows "What do you mean"

 

"Your drawing, its really good"

 

"Yeah i guess but painting or being an artist isn't something i really want to do"

 

"What about graphic design. I think that would be something you'd enjoy plus you wouldn't have to work shitty hours for little pay"

 

"Whats that"

 

"Company's or people will get in touch with you and you would do things like, designs logo's, maybe posters or website art, anything really. You'd be able to work from home, we could even turn the spare bedroom in to an office for you. A computer, a couple of monitors, a better sketch pad-" she tried to carry on but got cut off.

 

"Its sounds pretty cool but im not letting you keep spending money on me Clarke"

 

"Why not" Clarke asked, she knew Lexa never really like it when Clarke bought her overly expensive things, even this date but considering it was already booked, payed for and ready she decided to just enjoy it.

 

"because then ill be just like that guy you were with before"

 

Clarke laughed a little and reached forward to take Lexa's hand in her own "Babe, he was an asshole who made me 'help' him and get him things. I want to do this myself, your really good at what you do and i know for a fact you dont like working at the gas station"

 

Lexa smiled back "Its not so bad, theres this gorgeous girl that comes by to keep me company most nights"

 

Clarke chuckles again "Smooth woods, real smooth. Can you at least think about it, theres always people who need help and my agent Bellamy could even help you get your foot in the door"

 

"Fine ill think about it but no promises"

 

"Great" Clarke replied then brought Lexa's hand to her mouth and kissed them.

 

\---

 

When the jet started to make its decent on to their destination Clarke blindfolded Lexa, Lexa was extremely excited to know where they were. She knew they were still in the US because of how hold the flight was, she would have thought Hawaii except she didn't see them fly over any water so that got thrown out the window.

 

She jumped slightly when the jet hit the ground, as she couldn't see she didn't see it coming. "It must be somewhere very recognisable if im not aloud to see still" Lexa said.

 

"You could say that" Clarke replied. They waited for a few minutes as the jet got escorted to another private hanger out of the way. Once it finally stopped Clarke undid her belt and Lexa's, she stood up taking Lexa's hand and got their bags out. They were only there for a couple of nights but because of the things she had planned, they needed a lot of different clothes. 

 

She put Lexa's free hand on her cases handle and took her own, she walked them over to the open door and positioned Lexa right at the front. She then reached around and undid her blindfold "Ready" she asked quietly in to Lexa's ear, she nodded excitedly and Clarke lifted it off her head.

 

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light, once they were she looked over the sight in the distance. She saw two very distinct things, one was the Eiffel tower and the second was a large Ferris wheel. She turned around and gave Clarke a wide eyed shocked look, Clarke nodded and kissed Lexa quickly "LAS VEGAS" Lexa squealed and brought Clarke to a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of their date weekend, let me know what you think :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% the fluffiest and Smuttiest chapter yet. (LONG CHAPTER)

At the bottom of the staircase outside of the plane a large black Limo was already waiting for them. Clarke stepped forward opening the door holding it open for Lexa, she stepped inside and looked around. It was like a room inside the car, black leather seats along the left side and a mini bar on the other.

 

"Champagne?" Clarke asked as she got in herself. Lexa smiled and nodded towards her. Clarke leaned over and opened a small compartment on the bar, it was a mini fridge. She pulled out the bottle and handed it to Lexa, then she grabbed two tall necked wine glasses. Lexa opened the bottle with a pop making her jump slightly before pouring it in to both their glasses.

 

They clicked their glasses together and started drinking, Lexa could tell instantly that it was an expensive bottle purely by the taste, which was nice.

 

Clarke then put her glass down as they started driving and opened up her bag. She searched inside until she found a brown, long wig and a pair of nice girly sunglasses. Lexa helped her put her hair up and she put the wig on followed by the sunglasses. Once she was done she turned to Lexa for her thoughts which were answered by Lexa laughing at her.

 

"That bad?" Clarke asked

 

Lexa shook her head "Sorry ... its just ... you look like your in disguise which im pretty sure isn't how its meant to be"

 

"What? i am in disguise though" 

 

"Yes but when your in disguise your not meant to make it look like it, its meant to look natural"

 

"Shut up, i look hot"

 

"I never said you didn't, although i think blonde suits you better" Lexa said, Clarke got up and sat right next to Lexa at the back and pulled out her phone. She pulled out the camera and held it up, Clarke put an arm around Lexa's shoulder and Lexa put hers around Clarke's waist. They took a picture of them both smiling widely, cheeks pressed together.

 

"That's definitely going on Instagram" Clarke said looking over the picture. Lexa hadn't moved her arm from around Clarke, she leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Second rule of disguises, you probably shouldn't post them on the internet to over 35 Million people" she remarked.

 

Clarke waved her hand and said "Nah we'll be fine, we look good"

 

\---

 

They arrived at the Bellagio at around 6pm, Clarke was first out with her bag in one hand and reaching in to take Lexa's hand with her other.

 

Walking through the lobby Lexa was amazed, the high ceiling, the amazing colourful Chandelier in the centre of the room and the overall design of the place was beautiful. Clarke led them over to the reception area where a smiling young lady greeted them.

 

"Hi, i have a reservation under Griffin" Clarke said with Lexa still in hand.

 

The receptionist looked at her for a few seconds, seemingly knowing that it was Clarke but Lexa wasn't really sure. She wrote in the information in to the computer and smiled when she found it "Miss Griffin two nights stay in the Penthouse suit" Clarke nodded with a smile, Lexa stood next to her at a loss for words. She knew Clarke would go all out for this but that was almost $1000 a night. The receptionist handed her the key-card and said "Enjoy your stay Clarke"

 

Clarke froze for a second before saying "Is the disguise really that bad" Lexa laughed next to her and the receptionist gave an apologetic smile and nodded her head. Clarke sighed and said "Can we keep this between us" the receptionist laughed a little "Of coarse, it was really nice meeting you"

 

In one of the elevators going to their suit Lexa nudged her side getting Clarke's attention "Wanna tell me how much this suit cost" Clarke leaned up slightly and gave Lexa a few quick kisses to her lips "Nope" she said with a smile to which Lexa just rolled her eyes. Its not that she thinks Clarke cant afford it because she knows she could probably buy a small island if she wanted but more the fact that over the past two years shes been constantly told that shes worthless, no one likes her and a multiple of other degrading things, she doesn't feel like Clarke should be wasting her money on someone like her. Even though she wakes up most mornings with Clarke there is a part of her that thinks one day Clarke will realise that she inst worth it and leave her.

 

Opening the door to the suit Lexa's mouth dropped wide open, A large white 'L' shaped couch with a nice glass coffee table in front of it, another white leather couch on the left side of the room facing a large flat screen TV, a modern designed kitchen and a small bar area. The place was unbelievable, there are a few windows which give an incredible view of the surrounding area. "Holy shit, Clarke ... this is, amazing" Lexa said still looking around.

 

"Im glad you like it. How about we go get changed and go get some food" 

 

Clarke walked them over to the master bedroom and let Lexa walk in. There was a large white bed against the back wall to their right, a grand piano in the back left corner right next to a floor to ceiling window as well as a desk opposite it. "Right well, im going to go to the spare room to get changed. Ill come get you when im done" Clarke left without saying anything else leaving Lexa to look around.

 

Lexa put her case on the bed and opened it up, she dug around to the bottom where there was a tight black sequin dress that came down to her knees. It was a v-neck too so it showed off her chest very well, Raven said it would be perfect for her and she couldn't argue, it was very nice. She quickly got out of her old clothes and put the dress on, she then went to the mirror and applied a little bit of eye shadow and a light amount of lipstick, she didn't really like lipstick but a little bit was OK. She looked over herself once more and smiled at the sight. Unfortunately there arnt any sleeves on the dress so her scars on her upper arms are visible which she hates, reminding her of her old life, Clarke said she doesn't mind them so she shook the bad thought from her head.

 

There was a knock on her door which made Lexa's heart pump faster, she walked over and opened the door. Her jaw dropped once again seeing Clarke in front of her, A loose red V-neck dress, no sleeves either, ended just below her knees and with a intricate silver pattern around the bottom. "You look beautiful Clarke" Lexa said looking over her, Clarke moved forward and put her hands on Lexa's hips "So do you" she then kissed Lexa passionately, they wasted no time in deepening the kiss, tongues rolling around each other. Without really realising it Lexa's hand travelled down until they were cupping Clarke's ass which made her pull away from the kiss. "We have plenty of time for that later, first we have a night full of clichés, romance and fun."

 

"clichés?" Lexa asked a little confused.

 

"You'll find out" Clarke replied as she helped Lexa with the zipper on her dress. She gave Lexa another quick kiss and took her hand to lead them out the door.

 

\---

 

First thing they did was get dinner, of coarse going all out Clarke had reserved a window seat at the Eiffel tower restaurant. The couple did get a few looks as they walked to their seats but not too many, everyone in the place was dressed spectacularly, dresses and suits mainly.

 

The sun was setting as their food arrived, the sky was a deep red and the city around them was starting to light up which only made it look even better. All through the meal they kept a casual conversation going, talking about Clarke's work, what else they were going to do and about what to bring back everyone else as little gifts. Once finished the pair left to go to their next place.

 

It was a fairly short walk but it was till nice, they got to the large Ferris wheel in the middle of the city. Clarke paid extra so they could be alone, the whole way around Clarke hold on to Lexa from behind and laced there fingers together on her stomach. "I thought this city was just hookers and gambling" Lexa mused as they reached the highest point.

 

"It is but its also a very aesthetically pleasing place too, it always looks incredible at night"

 

"You've been here before?" Lexa asked  still looking outside.

 

"Twice, once for a concert and once to get drunk and gamble with Raven and O for my 21st birthday" Clarke pushed her lips to Lexa's neck and kissed it up and down receiving an appreciative hum from Lexa.

 

Lexa couldn't help the feeling deep in her chest, being here with Clarke just the two of them, they weren't even talking as they came down on the ride. She was so happy and content she wished the feeling would never end.

 

The next place on their date was something Lexa thought was a bit stupid, it was a Elvis impersonator, when Clarke and Lexa got to the venue she gave Clarke an odd look but Clarke didn't say anything.

 

They walked over to the bar at the end of the large open room, Clarke asked for a couple of glasses of red wine. While waiting Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked over and was faced with a confused looking young girl, she couldn't have been older than fourteen.

 

"A-are you ... C-Clarke ... Griffin" She asked nervously, Clarke smiled at her and put a finger to her lips "Shhhh" she replied with a wink. She wasn't wearing her sunglasses but the brown wig was still on. The girl moved forward and hugged Clarke tight, Clarke hugged back. Lexa took a picture of it with her phone to show Clarke later, she loves the way Clarke is with her fans.

 

Once they got their drinks Clarke led them to a small table in the corner of the room and held Lexa's hand under it. Much to her surprise the man on stage was extremely good, Lexa found herself enjoying the show more than she thought she would. The two quietly sang along to some of the songs, Lexa even suggested that Clarke go up there and give everyone a real surprise.

 

\---

 

"I had a really nice time tonight Clarke" Lexa said as they walked back through the lobby of the hotel. It was only 9:30 and Lexa knew the night was far from over.

 

"So did i but i have something special for you when we get to our room" 

 

"It always is special" Lexa said smiling.

 

They got in to the elevator and started to go up "Its not sex Lexa" Clarke laughed, she looked over and saw both confusion and disappointment. Clarke kissed her "Not yet anyway. This is something else first" that put the smile back on Lexa's face.

 

Stepping back in to the penthouse suit Clarke took off her wig and shook her hair back in to position. She then took Lexa's hand and led them through to their bedroom. Closing the door behind her Lexa said "I thought you said it wasn't sex?"

 

Clarke smiled and brought Lexa to the corner of the room, she tapped the top of the piano a couple of times and said "Up". Lexa lowered an eyebrow but did as she was told, she jumped up and sat on the large piano. Clarke then took a seat at the soft bench in front of it.

 

Lexa smiled knowing Clarke was going to play for her, Clarke had played songs with her in the room but this was different, this was playing for Lexa and Lexa only.

 

Clarke cleared her throat and took a deep breath, she then started to play the soft opening to her song 'Forever'. It was the song Lexa wanted to listen to the first time they were together. Clarke hasn't heard 'Forever' since her and Finn broke up. It was a love song about how they would be together forever, she wrote it when they were actually good together and it used to warm her heart when she heard it. After they broke up she couldn't listen to it without feeling sick but a few days before their date she heard it over the radio and instead of thinking of Finn her mind quickly found Lexa. She listened to the entire song and she never once thought of Finn, as the song ended it hit Clarke like a brick wall, she loved Lexa.

 

Seeing as the song was just a soft piano and singing most people assume its a sad song but its actually meant to be a love song. She started singing and looked up at Lexa. She was laying on her side, her elbow on the top and her head resting on her hand. She was shocked to hear Clarke choose this to sing but seeing as it was one of her favourite songs she wasn't about to complain. The two kept eye contact the entire way through the four minute song only breaking if Clarke had to quickly find a certain note but instantly her eyes looked back in to the green she loved so much.

 

As the song came to a close there was a thirty second period of just piano playing, as Clarke was done singing Lexa moved forward and kissed Clarke while she finished out the song, their lips stayed connected until the song stopped. Once it did Clarke's hands moved from the keys to cup both of Lexa's cheeks, she then moved back slightly and looked straight in to Lexa's eyes still cupping her face. "I love you Lexa"

 

Hearing Clarke say this brought tears to Lexa's eyes, not only because she felt the same way, not only because she didn't know Clarke felt that way but also because apart from her sister no one has said that to her since before her mother died. Without missing a beat Lexa said "I love you too Clarke"

 

Clarke stood from the bench and moved over to the side of the piano and picked Lexa up from it, her legs wrapped around Clarke waist. They kissed deeply as Clarke walked them over to the bed and lied Lexa down. She then pulled away and took of her dress leaving her in just her underwear. Once it was pooling around her feet she turned her attention back to her girlfriend who was struggling with the zipper on hers. Lexa was sitting up in bed and Clarke wrapped her arms around her and undid her zipper, Lexa lifted herself so Clarke could pull the dress off.

 

Once discarded she looked over Lexa's god like body biting her lip, she noticed Lexa wasn't wearing a bra and her pink underwear already had a damp patch at the front. She moved on to the bed and attacked Lexa's lips with her own. Tongues fighting in each others mouths, hands roaming all over. Leave reached round and removed Clarke's bra, as Lexa threw it on the floor Clarke started kissing down Lexa's body. Her neck, collarbone, both nipples, her abs then the top of her panties. She hooked her fingers in the top of the panties and looked up at Lexa, she was resting on her elbows looking down at Clarke "Please" she whimpered. Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa's underwear down throwing them behind her to be forgotten about, she looked back at the glistening lips in front of her and saw Lexa spread her legs further.

 

Usually she would tease Lexa at least a little, she loved watching her squirm and beg above her but not tonight, tonight she wanted Lexa to know just how much she loves her. Without hesitation she leans forward and swipes her tongue up Lexa's folds a few times. She moans at the taste but then an idea comes in to her mind, she stops and sits up a bit. "No please Clarke, i need you ... god please" Lexa begs, Clarke smiles and moves forward until she's hovering over Lexa's chest "Can we try something?" She asks slightly nervously.

 

"Anything" Lexa responds just needing to be close to Clarke. Clarke moves even further up Lexa's body, she moves her right leg so its just on the other side of Lexa's, keeping the other one in the space between Lexa's. "Oh that" Lexa says as she notices what was going on. "We dont have to if you dont want" Clarke says, Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke down so their dripping centres are touching. Both girls moan at the feeling, so close and so intimate. Clarke slowly begins to rock her hips against Lexa's, their clits rubbing together making Lexa squeal underneath her "Oh fuck ... faster ... ahhhh god" Clarke moved faster and moaned in to Lexa's mouth as they lazily kissed one another. Lexa had her arms wrapped around Clarke's back, her nails digging in to the skin.

 

Both their breathing became deep and heavy as Clarke sped up even more "Fuck ... im oh fuck ... keep going" Lexa moaned and gripped harder on to Clarke. Lexa clung on to Clarke as if her life depended on it, holding her tightly as the pleasure built. "Fuck, its so good" Clarke groaned. Feeling Lexa's slickness coat her, Clarke couldn't hold on much longer. She thrust a few more times "FUCK ... Im cumming, oh fuck LEXA!"

 

Feeling Clarke's cum covering her pussy Lexa's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a deep moan as she came just as hard against Clarke. Clarke kept rocking, slower now, letting the pair ride out their orgasms.

 

\---

 

ten minutes later Clarke was sitting naked with her back against the headboard of the bed, Lexa pressed right against her. Her hands were lazily scraping Lexa's abs and Lexa was almost purring at the affectionate touching. 

 

"Can i ask you something" Clarke said in to Lexa's neck. She received a hum from her in return so she carried on "When i said I love you, you didn't hesitate or think about it or anything like that."

 

"Didn't need to" she said simply.

 

"What do you mean"

 

"I've been in love with you for a while now. I never said anything because i thought it might have scared you off or something"

 

Clarke smiled against Lexa's shoulder "How longs a while?" she asked.

 

"The moment i saw you at my dads place, in my room, standing above me. I was feeling so many things that night but above all else i thought i love you"

 

"That was only two or three weeks in to our relationship though" Clarke said as if it was a question.

 

Lexa shrugged lightly and said "I guess you just know when you know"

 

Clarke felt on top of the world at this moment and the only thing on her mind was making her woman scream in pleasure. She moved her legs so they were above Lexa's but in between them too. Using her own Legs she moved Lexa's so they were wide open. Her right hand started to gently run against Lexa's clit while her left moved up to grope her breast, she then sucked down hard on Lexa's pulse point.

 

"Fuck Clarke ... keep going, oh my god" Lexa said breathlessly. Clarke picked up the pace of her rubbing and lightly pinched Lexa's nipple earning a slight squeal.

 

Wanting to really make her scream she moved her right hand to her entrance and without any warning slowly stuck two fingers inside "Ohhhhh FUckkk" she moaned out. Clarke then moved her left hand down and rested it on Lexa's clit, neither hand was moving at this point. Clarke moved to Lexa's ear and licked the back of it lightly before whispering "Im not going to stop until you either pass out or beg me to" in a husky voice. "Oh god" Lexa moaned "Please" she whispered back and moved to kiss Clarke.

 

Just as their lips connected Clarke set a brutal pace of moving in and out of Lexa and slowly started rubbing her clit. Her first orgasm came over her which made Clarke slow down for all of ten seconds before she continued, this time rubbing Lexa's clit faster and harder. Clarke started to grind herself against Lexa, not as much friction as Lexa was receiving but with the added feeling of Lexa's inner walls it was heavenly. Once again Lexa came and Clarke slowed down again but after another ten seconds she sped back up. This time curling her fingers inside Lexa to hit her G-spot perfectly, she knew she got it once Lexa's legs started trying to close but Clarke forced them open with her own. 

 

By the time her third orgasm was approaching Lexa was a trembling mess, she was so sensitive, her hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets below her, her head was looking up at the ceiling resting on Clarke's shoulder. She was in a world of her own, she could also feel Clarke's wetness against her lower back and the soft moans coming from behind her were the only sound she could really hear.

 

"Im so close Lexa!" Clarke moaned in to Lexa's ear, Lexa could barely even hear Clarke, her brain wasn't co-operating with her at all. She felt her orgasm starting and the only thing her mouth could do was scream "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU" as Clarke made Lexa squirt a little over their bed. At the same time Clarke felt her less intense orgasm take over and lightly bit down on Lexa's neck until it stopped. She felt a lot of pride in herself to see she made her girlfriend squirt even if it was only a little bit, something shes not been able to do before today.

 

Clarke was about to start again even if her wrists were killing her until she felt Lexa's hands over her. "No ... i cant ... oh fuck" Lexa said between breaths, as soon as Clarke lifter her legs from over Lexa's they shut tightly. Lexa's hand cupped her quivering pussy, she could feel her clit throb against her hands. It took five minutes to fully come down from the high she felt before she passed out still laying against Clarke. Clarke reached over and took a blanket that was half off the bed and threw it over the two of them, she wasn't laying down but that didn't matter, she still slept like a baby with the girl she loved resting against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some parts of their first night were rushed but that was more filler, the main event was Clarke singing. For anyone whose wondering this is what i imagine 'Forever' Sounds like but more upbeat ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtvJaNeELic


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff, more smut ... think of this as the calm before the storm ... we’ll i say storm ... more like the calm before the moderate amount of rain. Like I said before no big issues with this fic just a few small bumps, ones coming.

Clarke woke up with the sun shining on her face, still sat up against the headboard, still with Lexa against her. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and saw it was almost 9am, deciding to let Lexa sleep some more she opened up Twitter to talk to some of her fans.

 

She spent almost an hour replying to DMs when she felt Lexa moving. “Hey” Lexa said as she turned on her side to get away from the sunlight, still laying against Clarke “when did you wake up” she asked with her eyes still closed. “About an hour ago” Clarke replied sending off the final message before putting her phone back down.

 

“Why didn’t you wake me” Lexa asked while still making no effort to get up.

 

“Because you looked exhausted”

 

“Yeah I wonder why” Lexa chuckled “So whats the plan for today”

 

“Nothing” Clarke replied simply.

 

Lexa looked up at Clarke “what do you mean?”

 

“Yesterday was the only thing planned. In the chance you didn’t say I love you back and things got weird and maybe we would have just stopped-“ Clarke’s rambling was cut short with Lexa’s lips against her own.

 

Clarke held Lexa tighter as Lexa deepened the kiss, Clarke tongue exploring Lexa’s, almost massaging it until they had to pull apart. “I do love you so it’s fine” Lexa reassured after she caught her breath “good ‘cause I love you too” Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa once more.

 

They stayed for a few more minutes with Clarke holding Lexa until Clarke finally spoke “So what do you want to do today?”

 

“What is there to do?” Lexa asked back.

 

“Anything you want, today is all about you so whatever you want to do we will do”

 

“Anything?” Lexa asked.

 

“Yep”

 

“Can we just stay here all day, just lay in bed, curl up on the couch and watch TV maybe cook something for dinner later on?”

 

Clarke was more than happy to do this, her and Lexa had been living together for a while now but with Clarke working during most days and Lexa working most nights they don’t get a lot of time together so a day to just chill out and spend time alone definitely sounded perfect “I would love to. How about we get washed and go down for breakfast first, then the rest of the day we will lock ourselves up here?”

 

“Yeah” Lexa stretches her body and slowly stood up off the bed, still fully naked. She went in to the connecting bathroom and turned the shower on before stepping back in to their bedroom. She walked to the bed and took Clarke’s hand “You should join me so I can properly thank you for last night” Clarke didn’t say anything, she smiled and followed Lexa in to the bathroom.

 

After getting washed, a round of shower sex and getting washed ... again, they put on some casual clothes, Clarke’s not so disguising disguise and went downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast.

 

—-

 

Clarke walked back in to their room laughing with a red faced Lexa following close behind shutting the door. “It’s not funny Clarke, it’s embarrassing” Lexa huffed.

 

As they got to their floor they saw the maid come out with their dirty bedsheets. She gave the pair a knowing look before walking off to another room.

 

“Oh calm down, she’s probably seen a lot worse things than your lady juices” Clarke teased which only made Lexa go redder.

 

As they wouldn’t be going anywhere for the entire day they both decided to wear panties and a T-shirt each, not even a bra underneath. Lexa in black underwear and a matching loose black top and Clarke in white underwear and a form fitting pink shirt. They were standing in front of the tv looking through Netflix to find something to watch first.

 

“Pick a movie, I’ll go grab a blanket” Clarke said, she then lightly slapped Lexa’s ass and kissed her cheek before walking back in to their bedroom.

 

“What you in the mood for” Lexa called out still standing in front of the TV.

 

“Wait stop, I’ll pick just give me a second” Clarke grabbed the thin silky blanket which was neatly laid across the bed and headed back to the living room.

 

Clarke took the remote off Lexa and told her to turn around which she did. She then sat down at the corner of the white ‘L’ shaped couch and pressed play. She looked up at Lexa who was looking down at her skeptically.

 

“Oh America. I wish I could tell you this was still America...” jesse eisenberg’s voice came through the large TV. Clarke watched Lexa’s face light up as he favourite movie began playing. She opened her arms and legs for Lexa who sat right between them with Clarke’s hand just under her shirt resting on her abs. Lexa reaches over and pulled the blanket over them and gave Clarke a quick kiss and said thank you.

 

To think Clarke remembered this from their first date even though they only made it through fifteen minutes of it last time, it seriously warmed Lexa’s heart. She had never felt this type of love before even with her ex Costia and they were together for almost a year. Just like Clarke and Finn they too had a good thing going at the start but that was nothing compared to this. Her extremely rich and famous girlfriend who could quite literally be doing anything right now was sitting on a couch watching ‘Zombieland’ with her. She didn’t let Clarke see but she let out a couple of tears just at the thought of it all. Clarke felt like home.

 

Unlike last time however, they made it through the entire film laughing at most of it. They talked through a couple of the more boring bits, things like how they would fare in a world like that. Lexa admitting Emma Stone was her Celebrity crush for a while when she first saw the movie. By the end she was just uncontrollably happy and relaxed and she wanted nothing more than to make Clarke feel the same way.

 

Once the movie had come to an end and the credits began rolling Clarke grabbed the remote. Lexa turned so they were pressed up against each other and dove straight in to kiss Clarke with as much emotion as physically possible. Clarke kissed back just the same and slowly palmed her way down Lexa’s sides until her hands both came down to cup Lexa’s ass cheeks. After a firm squeeze Lexa started to kiss her way down Clarke’s jaw, neck and collarbone.

 

“Bedroom” Clarke whispered between deep breaths.

 

“Too far” Lexa replied as she lifted Clarke’s shirt up and over her head revealing her naked chest, one of Lexa’s favourite things.

 

Before Clarke could say anything more Lexa already had her mouth around Clarke’s Left nipple and her fingers playing with the other. A few low moans from Clarke and Lexa continued kissing her way down Clarke’s chest, then her stomach before stopping right at her panties. She moved her hands up the outside of Clarke’s thighs until they wear grabbing at the top of her underwear.

 

Clarke smiled and lifted her hips to allow Lexa to pull them down. Once off Lexa threw them on the floor to be forgotten about before returning her attention back to Clarke.

 

Clarke opened her legs a little more giving Lexa a perfect view of her. Starting at Clarke’s knee, she kissed her way up the inside of her thigh until she got to where Clarke needed her most.

 

Lexa wasted no time in pushing her tongue as far inside Clarke as possible keeping eye contact the entire time. She had her hands on either sides of Clarke’s hips to hold her down.

 

Clarke tried to keep eye contact with Lexa but as her tongue pressed against her G spot repeatedly she threw her head back. “Oh fuck Lex ... ohhhh ... Lex kee- keep going” she moaned.

 

Lexa picked up her pace with her tongue and as she heard her moans grow louder she brought her right hand just above her own mouth and desperately rubbed the blondes clit. “FUCK ... oh fuck ... Lexa keep ... LEXA!” Clarke screamed as her orgasm took over.

 

Lexa could feel Clarke tighten on her tongue before a wave of juices found their way to Lexa’s mouth and down her throat. As if dying from thirst Lexa drank it all down and slowed her movements on Clarke. Once Clarke was starting to come down Lexa removed her tongue and kissed Clarke’s clit causing her to shudder slightly before making her way back up Clarke body.

 

Once Clarke had come down she pulled Lexa in to her so she was being straddled. She kissed her hard, pushing her tongue straight in to Lexa’s mouth and moaning slightly when she tasted herself on Lexa’s tongue.

 

Had this have been anyone else she had done this with she never would have done something like this. She thought it would have been disgusting but probably because of the fact it was Lexa made it so good.

 

She once again grabbed Lexa’s ass in her hands and picked her up to take them to the bedroom. Lexa laughed and took her top off as the walked in.

 

—-

 

An hour later they were lying in bed, Clarke on her back and Lexa up against her chest listening to Clarke’s heart beat. Clarke was drawing little patterns of Lexa’s back with her fingers.

 

After a while of sitting in silence Lexa was the first to speak “I’ve thought of something I want to do”

 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

 

“I wanna get a tattoo”

 

Clarke was slightly taken aback by the suddenness, seeming to just come out of nowhere. “um ... ok, why?”

 

“Because this trip has been the best time of my life, and I want something permanent to remember it by” Lexa explained.

 

“Ok sure, got any ideas”

 

“Yeah, something small at the back of my neck, something ... forever I guess”

 

Clarke thought for a few seconds before coming up with an idea “what about the Infinity sign, I can get one too and we can be that couple that has matching tattoos” Clarke chuckled slightly at the last bit.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah why not”

 

Lexa smiled against Clarke’s chest “can we stay here for a bit longer first, I like this”

 

“Anything you want” Clarke replied with a kiss to the top of her head.

 

—-

 

They went to the tattoo place around 4pm and both got what Clarke had said, matching Black infinity designs of the back of their necks.

 

After they went to a grocery store to get some cream to help heal the tattoos as well as the ingredients to make dinner. Clarke also picked up some reading glasses to help with her disguise considering people kept looking at her and she couldn’t tell if they recognised her or not.

 

Once they got back to their room both girls got changed in to some casual clothes and began cooking. They got Pasta and meatballs, easy too cook and tastes delicious.

 

Clarke’s phone began to ring so she handed the large wooden spoon to Lexa and answered it.

 

“Hey Rae what’s up?” Clarke asked as she sat on the counter next to where Lexa was cooking.

 

“Clarke we’ve been seeing a few pictures popping up of someone that looks like you and Lexa walking around Vegas” Raven explained sounding slightly annoyed.

 

“Well ... anything serious coming up?” Clarke asked.

 

“No not really, a few articles have headlines like ‘Is this Clarke Griffin and who is the mystery woman’ and another one ‘Clarke Griffin hiding out in Vegas?’. People know it’s you”

 

“Guess my disguise really wasn’t that great then”

 

“Told you” Lexa laughed from next to her.

 

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes “well we’ll be home tomorrow so It’ll be fine I’ll just say it wasn’t me”

 

“Yeah that would be perfect ... except you posted a picture on Instagram with you in your ‘disguise’ Clarke ... people know”

 

Clarke sighed and rubbed her forehead “I’ll sort something out ok Rae. Look I gotta go we’re about to have dinner, tell O I said hi and we’ll see you tomorrow”

 

“Ok fine just please get some security or something for your way back, bye”

 

Clarke then hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Lexa put the spoon down and stepped in between Clarke’s legs “everything ok?” She asked.

 

Clarke smiled down at Lexa and quickly kissed her “everything’s fine, people somehow saw through my amazing disguise that’s all”

 

Lexa the laughed and grabbed Clarke’s hips “that ‘disguise’ sucked babe, but it’s ok, that’s a problem for tomorrow. Right now we have pasta, Netflix and a very comfy couch to sit on” she then leaned up and kissed Clarke again.

 

“I love you” Clarke said as she jumped down and hugged Lexa tightly.

 

“I love you too” Lexa replied with her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought and anything you want to see?


End file.
